


Hold on My Heart

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Hold on My Heart [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Better Than Canon, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Complete, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy love scene, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Slow Dancing, SuperCorp, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: Lillian and Lex Luthor have teamed up to take down and destroy Lena. Lena has been receiving threats of harm and death in various forms including a singing telegram, sky writing, and a note attached to a drugged CatCo Worldwide Media employee.Lena is reluctant to seek assistance from Supergirl due to the recent rift between them but she decides to confide in Kara. Kara begs her to let her have Supergirl come and protect her but Lena refuses saying that she could never trust her to protect her without bias.Kara’s growing feelings for Lena have only been complicating matters. Over the last few months Lena has awoken desires in Kara that are undeniable. Each moment they spend together, she feels like they are getting closer. She wants with all of her heart to tell her how much she loves her. All she wants is to finally pull her close and kiss her.Now Kara must decide if she will come out as Supergirl to protect Lena or if she will keep her secret?





	1. Chapter 1

Kara rode up in the elevator clenching her fists. It took everything in her not to punch a hole in the elevator wall. When Nia called and told her about the latest Luthor threat Lena had received, she wanted to hunt down Lillian and Lex and fly them right into the sun. 

When the elevator doors opened she made her way to Lena’s office. She knocked on her open door. 

“Lena?”

Lena was laying on her couch trying to process all of the threats. 

“Hi Kara. Come in. I’m so glad to see you.”

Kara quickly moved to Lena’s side. She put her bag down on the floor and put a supportive hand on Lena’s. 

“So I guess you heard”, Lena said. 

“Nia called. I got here as soon as I could. I can’t believe your mother and brother would do this to you.”

“Lillian has lost her mind. Lex has always been challenged but Lillian is steering this ship of insanity.”

Kara moved closer to Lena. She wanted to make everything better.

“Lena, the threats aren’t stopping and they are getting scarier. The singing telegram and the skywriting were absurd but drugging a CatCo employee and pinning a note to their clothes. That’s just macabre.”

“I know. I didn’t mind when they were coming after me but when they mess with my family I can’t just sit around and take it.”

“Lena…I’m worried about you. You promised me if you received any other threats you would call in some help.”

“I can’t Kara. I just can’t. You know the rift between us. I just can’t trust that she could protect me with all of her heart and not hate me. I’m not saying she has the right but I guess a small part of me sees that our differences may never be mended. If saving Sam couldn’t mend our relationship nothing will.”

“What about James?”

“He offered but to be honest, it has been a bit awkward since the breakup. He has this wounded puppy look all of the time and I just want to feel safe and comfortable. That is why I need my Kara. You always make me feel grounded. You’re my real superhero.”

Lena moved closer and laid her head against Kara’s shoulder. This felt familiar. She remembered when Lillian had made Lena question her goodness before and she wrapped her arms around Lena. Even then, she knew her feelings for Lena were intense. No matter how hard she tried, Lena was always there on her mind. 

Kara had to look away. Her face flushed red and every nerve in her body fired at once. 

“I mean…who could blame her for hating me. I am a Luthor after all. “

“You’re Lena and you’re wonderful. Supergirl doesn’t hate you. The two of you do have a connection and you both have one important thing in common.”

“What’s that?”

“Your family has wounded you both deeply. You should love and protect each other because you two might be the only two people on this planet who can truly understand the harm your family has caused.”

Lena turned to Kara and put a hand on her cheek. She looked deep into her eyes and smiled. Her bright red lipstick still flawlessly applied. Kara wanted to test whether it would stay through a long sensual kiss.

“Kara Danvers, I hope you know how much you mean to me. You are my solace in the chaos, my beacon of hope and the only thing that calms my heart these days.”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and smiled. 

“I will always be here for you. I will always love and protect you no matter what because I see you. I don’t see a name, I don’t see your family’s crimes…I see you…and you’re perfect.”

Lena let out a big belly laugh. 

“Hardly. Far from perfect but closer having friends like you.”

Without warning, Lena laid down with her head in Kara’s lap. Kara felt every nerve in her body explode feeling Lena break down another physical barrier. Kara knew she should play it cool but she couldn’t resist. She took a hand and caressed Lena’s temple just at her hairline. 

“I just want you to be safe. I would do anything to keep you safe. I can speak to Supergirl.”

Lena sat up for a second. Kara felt a cold chill run through her. Her chest tightened. 

_Oh God Kara, don’t screw this up. She’s finally opening up. ___

____

____

“I appreciate that you’re trying to help Kara but I just can’t ask her for help. We will never see eye to eye.”

“Okay Lena. I won’t push. How are you really feeling about all of this? The threats I mean.”

Lena laid her head back down onto Kara’s lap. Kara felt like she could breathe again. 

“I’m terrified. I always believed that Lillian would never let any harm come to me and Lex…I have spent most of my life loving him even though his actions were so horrifying. Siding with Superman and Supergirl during their last caper really sent my mother and brother into a tailspin.”

“I hope you know how much Superman and Supergirl appreciated your help. They both knew how much bravery it took to defy your own family.”

Kara looked down at Lena lovingly. She gave her the most charming smile she had in her arsenal. 

“I do what’s right…not what’s easy. Superman and Supergirl have a long history with the Luthors and all of it was my family’s fault. They were trying to harm National City and that is not okay. This is my home, no matter how many of its residents still think I’m evil and aligned with my family.”

“Not everyone feels that way. You know that.”

Lena smiled. She took Kara’s hand in her own and held it close to her heart. 

“From that first day you walked into my office you have always been there for me. You’ve always been by my side. I hope you know how much I appreciate your friendship and your love.”

“You will always have it. You will always have me.”

Kara caressed Lena’s head and smiled. Lena still held onto Kara’s other hand. 

God, I wish I could lean down and kiss her lips.

“Let’s talk about something else. How’s Alex?”

“She’s good. She’s healed up from all of her wounds and she finally decided what she’s going to do about Sam.”

“Finally. What did she decide?”

“She’s on her way to Metropolis to tell Sam how she really feels.”

“Really? That is so wonderful. I can’t think of a better couple.”

“Letting her and Ruby go was the hardest thing she had to do. At the time she was convinced she needed to move on but she loves Sam with all of her heart.”

“No one should live with that kind of regret”, Lena said placing a hand over Kara’s heart.

Kara looked at Lena and imagined all of the possible reactions she could have if she just leaned down and kissed her. Instead, she settled for holding her closer and caressing her head. That was enough for tonight but who knew what tomorrow would bring?


	2. Serenity

When Kara left Lena's office, she felt an ache that was almost unbearable. Recently, it took everything in Kara to leave Lena's side. When they were together, she felt happy and at peace. There was no peace in the world without Lena's beautiful eyes gazing back at her. 

Lena had fallen fast asleep on Kara's lap as she caressed her hair gently and regaled the beautiful brunette with the ongoing romantic adventures of Brainy and Nia. When Kara realized Lena had drifted off, she held her a little closer and tried not to move or breathe. She wanted this feeling to last forever. Kara happily cradled Lena in her lap for a few hours just watching her doze. She wondered if she would ever be brave enough to admit to Lena how she felt and if she would ever be forced to admit she was Supergirl. 

When Lena awoke and realized how long Kara had been "trapped", she felt awful. She leapt to her feet and shuttered in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry Kara. I don't know what happened. I haven't been sleeping well at all. I think for the first time, in a long time, I just felt completely relaxed and content."

Kara couldn't help but smile. 

"Why on earth would you apologize? I'm so glad you were able to get some rest. I don't suppose you would let me stay with you tonight...I mean to keep you company. I know how hard this must all be."

Lena walked over and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. She pressed her cheek against Kara's and held her as tight as she could. 

"You are the best friend in this universe Kara. I want you to stay so bad but you should go home and get some rest if you're going to pitch that article about Supergirl and the crime stats. Besides, my family wants to murder me and I need to make sure you stay as far away from the danger as possible. I shouldn't have let you stay here this long but it felt really nice."

"Lena, please...let me stay with you. If you won't accept Supergirl's help maybe you'll take mine. I know I'm no Supergirl."

Kara felt sick with guilt. She wished she could tell Lena right then but she knew in her heart she would lose her. Lena pulled Kara even closer. 

"Kara, you are the epitome of strength and courage. Supergirl has nothing on you."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?", Kara asked softly, almost in a whisper. 

"All I have to do is close my eyes and imagine laying on your lap and I will fall right to sleep."

Kara beamed. 

Lena let go of Kara's neck and stepped back. Kara felt a cold chill rush over her as Lena let go.

"Now I mean it Ms. Danvers, CatCo Worldwide Media needs you at your very best tomorrow. Go home and get some sleep."

Lena's smile melted Kara's heart every time. 

"Okay, but only on one condition."

"Name it."

"If you need me, please call. If you hear anything that doesn't seem right, feel anything that doesn't feel right, please call me and I will be here...quicker than you know."

"I promise."

Lena stepped forward again and hugged Kara. She held on and turned her face slightly. She placed her lips gently against Kara's cheek and gave her the softest and sweetest kiss. Kara's eyes closed and for a brief second she imagined what it would be like to feel Lena's lips against her other cheek, her lips, the nape of her neck. 

When Kara finally made her way out of Lena's office her heart raced and ached all at the same time. She could still smell Lena's perfume all around her. 

Kara ran to her car and clumsily pulled out her cell phone from her bag. She needed to talk to Alex. 

Kara dialed Alex's number but it just rang and rang and went to voicemail. Kara called a few times and finally decided to leave a voicemail for her absent sister. 

"Alex, it's Ka-Kara...please call me. I need you."

When Kara hung up she immediately regretted her tone. Alex would probably think she was fighting some monster or being attacked by some gun-wielding menace. She felt terrible. She opened a new text message. 

"Sorry about my voicemail. I'm fine. Dying to know how everything went. Just call me when you can."

Kara ended the call and stared at her phone. Lena was right. She should put her phone away, drive home and get some rest. Instead she opened a browser and typed "Lena Luthor images" into the search box. She found her favorite photo of Lena from an old press conference. It was a candid moment when Lena was smiling. The smile reminded Kara of their time alone together. Her smile was so natural, so beautiful. Kara stared at Lena's image and ran her finger along her cheek. No matter how super Kara was, her longing for Lena's touch was her kryptonite.


	3. Longing

"Kara, what's wrong?", Alex asked in a frantic voice. 

"Calm down Alex. I'm fine."

"Your text message said you were fine but I heard your voice. Are you okay?"

"Define okay."

"Are you fighting any monsters, demons, or insane masterminds?"

“Not really. The situation with the Luthors hasn’t changed.”

"Then what’s wrong? You don’t sound like yourself."

"Lena”, Kara blurted out. 

_Damn. Why did I say that? ___

____

"Is Lena okay? Did something happen?"

Kara froze. She wasn't ready to deal with this. She knew Alex would be supportive but she wasn't ready to answer a bunch of questions. 

"It’s nothing. Everything’s fine. How did everything go with Sam?"

"Kara, stop changing the subject. Something is wrong. I can tell.”

"I'm not changing the subject. You travelled all the way to Metropolis to declare your love. Come on. I need some happy news."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"What do you mean? Are you okay Alex?"

"Yeah but I'm just angry with myself. I should have called. She and Ruby are at a soccer tournament in Star City. They won't be back for a few days."

"Oh jeez Alex. I'm so sorry."

"I'm coming home. I was crazy. This whole plan was crazy. I love her but she has a new life in a new city."

"Come on Alex. You love her and you need to fight for her. She's worth it."

"She really is and so is Ruby."

"I’m afraid if I leave I’ll chicken out.”

“Then stay Alex. Everything is fine here.”

"What's this about Lena?"

Kara let out a deep sigh. Kara knew it was time to be honest. 

"You know what Lena means to me right? I mean...you know I have always fought for her and protected her."

"Of course."

"And you know that she and Supergirl are on the outs."

"Yeah. I know it’s been hard mix of emotions for you.”

"That's just it. No matter what happened between her and Supergirl…I’m crazy about her. What I mean to say is that….I think I’m…I mean I know I’m hopelessly, madly, head over heels in love with her.”

Kara could hear Alex let out a little gasp. 

"Alex…say something", Kara said feeling embarrassed.

"Wow! I mean I knew how much you cared for her as a friend but seriously Kara Danvers, you never cease to amaze me."

"I feel like an idiot. Lena is my friend and she is a Luthor and I have had to lie to her for so long. She is off limits for a million reasons. The worst part is that she hates Supergirl. If she ever finds out my secret she will never forgive me."

"She will forgive you Kara. You have always kept your secret to protect the people you love."

"And to protect myself. This hasn’t all been selfless. Alex, I feel like if I don't tell her how I feel I'll explode."

"Then it seems like the Danvers sisters need to do some synchronized professing of our love. You tell Lena, I’ll tell Sam and we can video chat the whole thing."

Alex wanted to lighten the mood but Kara was clearly hurting.

"But how can I confess how I feel and not tell her my real secret? She will feel so betrayed.”

Alex took a moment. Kara could hear her chewing on her lip. She always did that when she had a difficult problem to solve.  
"I don't know. I really don't. I wish I could give you the answer but I just don’t have one. Maybe I’m not qualified to give you any advice. Look at me. I travelled to a completely different city to profess my love to someone who isn’t even home and will probably slam the door in my face.”

"She will not slam the door in your face. Sam cares about you Alex and Ruby adores you."

"You have to go with your gut Kara. You have to feel out the moment and you will know if it’s right. That goes for confessing your feelings and your secret."

"The worst part is that Lillian and Lex are sending Lena these death threats and she won't let Supergirl help her. She needs protection. I’m terrified that something bad will happen to her."

"I'm sorry I'm not there. Do you need me to come home? I can help.”

"Fat chance Alex. You're exactly where you need to be. We will be fine. I can send someone from the DEO to stand guard if need be but I want to be with her. The real absurd part is that she asked me to stay away from her to keep Kara safe.”

"Okay...my situation seems far less complicated now. Thanks!"

"Right?", Kara asked with a chuckle.

Alex joined in and let out a good belly laugh.

"We’re a mess. Seriously. Listen, I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you that no matter what happens you will have me to lean on. I’ll help you pick up the pieces.”

"Same goes for you Alex. I know that Sam will hear you out. Don’t give up your chance to tell her how you really feel.”

“I won’t. Thanks Kara. Whatever you decide to do with Lena, just remember she might need some time to take it all in.”

“I totally get it. Thanks Alex. Call me as soon as you talk to Sam.”

“I will.”

Kara ended the call and slumped back into the couch. She closed her eyes hard and tried to remember what it felt like to have Lena cradled in her lap. She concentrated on her breathing and tried to relax. 

Everything went quiet. Suddenly, she could hear Lena crying as clear as day. She had no doubt in her mind it was Lena. 

Kara removed her glasses and tossed them onto the table. She needed to get to Lena immediately. 

Kara flew to Lena’s office and landed on the balcony. It felt strange to be there dressed as Supergirl. She walked to the doorway and looked around but everything seemed quiet. Ever since her falling out with Lena she was more cautious about invading her space dressed as Supergirl. She remembered a time when Lena would welcome her with open arms and a sweet smile.  

Kara knocked softly and stepped through the threshold. Lena was sitting at her desk, tissues sprinkled all around. She could hear Lena sniffling and trying to breathe. Kara’s brain told her to play it cool while she wore the cape but her heart longed to make Lena feel better. 

Lena looked up and tried to gather her composure.

“Supergirl? What are you doing here?”

Kara stepped inside cautiously. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you Ms. Luthor. Kara Danvers mentioned that your family was sending you threats.”

Lena stood up and straightened out her tight white dress. She cleared the remaining tears from her eyes. In a matter of seconds, she had fully regained her composure. She straightened up stiffly and walked over to Kara. 

“Thank you for your concern Supergirl but I’m just fine. I asked Kara not to bother you with this.”

It broke Kara’s heart to see such loathing in Lena’s eyes. She was so kind to Kara but Supergirl could only expect cold ambivalence from Lena these days. 

“She told me not to come but I could hear you crying. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I was worried about you.”

Maybe it was Kara’s genuinely concerned tone or maybe it was her words but she could see Lena’s body language soften. She uncrossed her arms and relaxed her shoulders. 

“I am so sorry Supergirl. It was very kind of you to check on me.”

Kara was surprised. No matter how hard she had tried to mend fences with Lena over the last few months nothing seemed to warm her icy demeanor. 

Kara took a step forward. 

“Ms. Luthor…we’ve had our differences but I would never let any harm come to you. I hope you know that.” 

Lena’s face softened even more. 

“Can I tell you something embarrassing?”

Kara took another step forward. She wouldn’t let Lena push her away no matter how much they disagreed. 

“Of course.”

“I’m terrified. I know it’s crazy because it’s my family and they are always pulling this crap but something about all of this feels different. I think they really snapped when I sided with you and Superman against them.”

Kara put a hand out to Lena instinctively. If she was dressed like Kara, Lena would have moved to her and wrapped her arms around her.

Lena didn’t move to hug Supergirl but Kara could see that she was beginning to let her guard down.

“I’m so sorry Lena”, Kara said slipping into her alter ego. “I hope you understand how much we appreciated your help.”

“I did the right thing. It wasn’t about you or them. In the end, I wasn’t going to let them wreak havoc on the city again.”

Lena’s gaze was intense remembering the last battle with her mother and brother. 

“Supergirl…can we agree to just put our differences aside for a little while?”

Kara nodded her head and gave Lena a very small conservative smile.  

Lena waved Kara over to the couch. 

“Please…come and sit down with me. This doesn’t feel like a standing conversation.”

Kara followed Lena’s lead and took a seat on the couch. Lena sat on the opposite end as far away from her as possible. It was a strange feeling to suffer such a cold reception from Lena when just a couple nights before they had such an intimate moment on that very spot. 

“Kara explained a little about what’s happening. Have you received any new threats?”

“Nothing after that poor CatCo employee was drugged and left in the street to send me a message.”

“Lena…if you’re terrified I can stay with you. Where your family is involved we need to take the threats very seriously. If you don’t want me here I can see if someone from the DEO can come and stay with you.”

“Thank you Supergirl. I appreciate your offer but I will be okay.”

“Please don’t let our past erode your faith in me. I swear to you that I will do everything I can to keep you safe.”

Lena leaned forward and put a hand on Kara’s arm. 

“It’s not that Supergirl. We have butted heads in the past but Kara Danvers trusts you and it must have been hard for you to come here today. I just can’t live in fear. If I have you or some DEO agent follow me around non-stop my family wins. They want me to be afraid. I will not let them win.”

“Lena, if anything ever happened to you…Kara would be lost.”

Lena smiled a sweet smile that Kara knew was only for her.

“I feel the same way about her. She is my strength. If you want to do something for me…please keep her safe. I really appreciate you coming here and I promise to let you know if change my mind. I just need to live my life.”

Lena stood up and straightened her dress. Kara knew it was time for her to leave. She wished she could wrap her arms around Lena and hold her close.

“I will be here if you need anything at all. All you need to do is say the word.”

“Thank you Supergirl”, Lena said putting a hand out to Kara. Kara took her hand and held it for a moment. Lena gave it a small shake and let go quickly. 

_Electricity. ___

____

“Stay safe”, Kara said as she walked out to the balcony. She turned to Lena and gave her a smile before she flew away. Her heart was heavy with longing and her overwhelming desire to protect Lena. She wouldn’t give up. She loved Lena too much to leave her side for long.  
   
 


	4. Lena and Potstickers

Kara stood in her kitchen chopping vegetables for dinner. Music played quietly in the background. She was doing everything she could to distract herself but she was just too depressed 

She couldn’t be by Lena’s side as Kara and she couldn’t be by Lena’s side as Supergirl. She felt a growing pressure on her chest that she couldn’t shake.

“Jeez. This is stupid. I need potstickers STAT”, Kara said aloud as she tossed the contents of the cutting board into the trash. 

She walked over to her bag and pulled out her phone to call for takeout when she heard a knock on her door. 

She wasn’t expecting anyone. She was wearing her signature tank and sweats. The only person she wore her lounge gear with was Alex and she hoped that Alex didn’t chicken out and leave Metropolis. 

Kara opened the door and was stunned to see Lena standing in her hallway holding a large bag of Chinese food. 

“Lena? How are you here? Please come in.”

Kara felt her pulse quicken.

Lena stepped over the threshold and smiled. Kara immediately noticed that Lena was wearing jeans and a silk blouse. Kara rarely saw her dressed so causal. She really liked it.

Kara closed the door and joined Lena in the kitchen as she set the bag down on the counter. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything. I’m sorry to invade like this.”

“As you can see from my attire I was about to attend a very fancy gala but I think I can fit you in.”

They both laughed. 

Kara looped her arm around Lena’s and smiled. 

“I was just about to order potstickers. It’s like you read my mind.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing I got a triple order”, Lena said smiling sweetly. 

Kara opened the cabinet and pulled out two plates. Lena started pulling out all of the containers and utensils. She opened the container of potstickers and pulled one out. She held it out to Kara with a smile. Kara was about to grab it with her hand when Lena leaned in and fed it to her. There was something very sweet and intimate about Lena’s action. 

Kara’s heart pounded in her chest. 

Kara ate the potsticker but all she could think about was Lena’s gorgeous smile. 

“I am so happy to see you. What made you change your mind?”, Kara asked. 

Lena started spooning out food on the plates.

“Supergirl stopped by my office and offered to protect me.”

“I’m so sorry Lena.”

“You have no reason to be sorry. I realized how insane I’ve been . No matter what happened in the past she is a good person and I know she will help me if I need her.”

“I’m really glad you feel that way.”

“I also realized that I told her I wanted to live and not let fear control me. Living isn’t avoiding my best friend. I missed you.”

Lena put a hand on Kara’s arm and sent shivers down her spine. 

“I missed you too. You have no idea. This is all I wanted.”

Lena smiled at Kara sweetly. 

“Me and potstickers?”, Lena said playfully.

“Exactly.”

Kara felt like her heart might explode. 

“God I love this song”, Lena said. 

Kara moved to the stereo and turned up the volume. When she turned around Lena was standing behind her. She was so close Kara could feel her breath on her neck.

Lena gave Kara a look she had never seen before. Her eyes were bright. Her look was intense and a little sensual.

“Dance with me?”, Lena asked softly. 

Kara was floored. _Is this really happening? Am I dreaming? ___

____

____

Kara smiled at Lena. “Anyone who knows what love is” played in the background. 

Kara stepped forward and wrapped her hands around Lena’s waist respectfully. Lena moved a hand to Kara’s cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

“Why do I feel so much happier when I’m wrapped in your arms?”, Lena asked as she moved her arms around Kara’s neck.

Their faces were only inches apart.

“Lena…I…”, Kara trailed off. 

“Are you okay?”

“I missed you too…so much.”

Kara wanted to tell Lena everything. She wanted to tell her that since their very first meeting she had an intense longing to defend her. She wanted to press her lips to Lena’s and show her how her love had only built and intensified. She wanted to kiss Lena’s neck and live there. 

_Why am I so afraid? ___

____

____

Lena pulled Kara closer and pressed her lips to Kara’s cheek. 

“Kara, I’m horrible. I’m so selfish.I know in my heart I need to keep my distance. You are safer far away from me but when we’re apart…my heart hurts.”

“I feel exactly the same way”, Kara said moving her hands down to Lena’s hips. 

_This is it. I’m going to kiss her._

____

____

The jarring sound of Kara’s cell phone ringing brought them out of their trance. 

Kara was terrified that if she let go, Lena would never want to dance again. She wanted to hold onto Lena like this forever. Kara looked over at the phone and wondered if it was Alex. She felt Lena let go a little.

“Go ahead and grab it. I’ll be right here holding your spot”, she said with a smile. 

“Alex is waiting in Metropolis for Sam to come home. She’s a mess.”

Lena gave her a sad smile. 

“Kara please. Grab it. I want to know how everything is going too.”

Kara grabbed her phone and waved Lena over to the couch. Kara sat down and answered the call. Lena sat down very close to Kara and leaned in so she could hear. 

Kara answered the call and put it on speaker phone, 

“Hi Alex. How’s everything going. I have Lena on speaker.”

“Hey Kar, hi Lena.”

“So…what happened?”, Kara asked. 

Lena pressed in closer and laid an arm over Kara’s lap. Kara was distracted by the minuscule space between their lips. 

“I got recalled to the DEO. They have had nothing but problems since I’ve been gone. I guess I’m coming home.”

“Oh god Alex, I’m so sorry”, Kara said.

“Alex, I know Sam Arias pretty well. She and Ruby adore you. Don’t get discouraged”, Lena said.

“I was just so ready. I was going to walk up to her, place a hand on her cheek and kiss until she kissed me back or pushed me away. I was going to tell her that since the first day we met amongst all of the chaos, I have wanted nothing else but to be close to her and Ruby. Even when she was Reign I never gave up hope.”

“Come home, regroup and try again. Danvers never quit, right Alex?”

“Right.”

“Do you need a ride from the airport?”

“No…I’m fine. So…how’s everything going with the two of you? How’s everything going with the threats Lena?”

“Okay for now. I’m just trying to live my life.”

“Good but be careful. I’ll touch base when I get back. I can stay with you if you need some firepower.”

“Thanks Alex.”

“I’ll see you two soon. Love you Kar.”

“Love you back. Travel safe.”

Kara ended the call. 

Kara and Lena sat back on the couch. Lena leaned against Kara and put her head on her shoulder. 

“I feel really bad. Alex was so ready”, Kara said looking a little sad.

“Don’t worry. They will connect”, Lena said holding onto Kara’s hand. 

“I’m sorry our dance was interrupted.”

Lena stood up and put her hand out. 

“You know…there’s still music playing and I’m still game if you are.”

Kara smiled at Lena and took her hand. Another slow romantic song played in the background, 

Lena guided Kara over to the open space between the couch and the TV. She took Kara’s hands in her own and guided them to her hips. Kara took Lena’s arms and wrapped them around her neck. She stepped closer and pressed her cheek to Lena’s. With each sway, they seemed to hold on tighter and their cheeks moved closer. 

They spoke to each other in a hushed whisper.

“Kara…I need to tell you something…something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time.”

“Okay.”

_Please say she feels the way I feel._

____

____

“Being with you, having you in my wife…I mean life…oh Jesus”, Lena broke up and laughed a little. Kara joined in but it didn’t diminish the intensity or sensuality of the moment. 

“Kara…you are the brightest spot in my life. You are my hope, my heart, my strength, my courage. You make me believe I can be a better person and your faith in me is what keeps going when my family resurfaces bi-annually to put us through hell.”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed her hair. Kara had Kryptonian strength but when she was with Lena, she was always gentle and kind. Each touch was soft and warm. 

“I suppose I should tell you something too. I guess I was afraid to say anything but I just…well…Lena you mean the world to me and I…”, Kara said before she was interrupted. 

Once again their moment was shattered. 

The sound of Lena’s cell phone ringing shattered their beautiful daydream once more. 

“Are we cursed or something?”, Lena asked with a chuckle.

“The timing does feel a bit comedic. Go ahead and answer it and then we can both shut off our phones forever or chuck them in the ocean. I’ll save your spot.” 

Lena let go of Kara’s neck but she took her hand and they moved together towards her bag. Lena pulled out her phone. The called ID read “James Olsen.”

Lena let out a deep sigh and answered the call on speaker. 

“Hi James.”

“Lena, turn on the news. You need to see this.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Turn on the news Lena…”

“What channel?”

“Any channel.”

Kara reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Lena still held onto Kara’s hand. The image of L-Corp appeared on the screen. Kara and Lena were both horrified to see something flaming on the side of the building. It looked like something was written in the flames.

“What the…what does that say?”, Lena asked. 

“It says “You will die””, James said with a sad tone. “I’m so sorry Lena. I just thought you should know.”

“Thanks James.”

Lena ended the call and tossed her phone down. Kara still held onto her hand. Kara threw her arms around Lena and held her close. She pressed her lips to her head to try and console her but what could she do? She knew one thing, she would go after the Luthors the second she had a chance and she would end them. She wasn’t going to take this anymore. 

Lena held onto Kara and she could feel her body shaking. She could hear her crying. Kara pulled back slightly and caressed her cheek.

“Lena…I promise you we are going to figure this out. We will keep you safe.”

“I am just so sick of them. Why can’t my family just be normal?”

“No one’s family is normal but you have had it so hard. I am so sorry Lena.”

“I should go. I need to get to L-Corp.”

“Why? You’re here and you’re safe. Please don’t go. I need to know you’re okay.”

Kara held Lena’s face in her hands and looked deep into her eyes. She pleaded with Lena without a single word. 

Lena wiped the tears from her eyes. She placed her hand on Kara’s cheek and rubbed it softly with her thumb. 

“I hope you know how much I care for you Kara Danvers. You are my world”, Lena said sadly. She took Kara’s hand and placed it over her heart. 

“You are right here. When I am sad, when I’m scared or lonely…you’re right here to keep me going. I adore you Kara Danvers.”

“I adore you too Lena.”

Kara wanted desperately to end this suffering. She wanted to grab Lena and kiss her so deeply, so passionately that she wouldn’t dare think of leaving but she didn’t want this to be their first kiss. She wanted their first kiss to be under happier circumstances. She wanted to look back on it and remember when she was brave enough to show Lena just how much she loved her. 

Lena stepped back but she held onto Kara’s hand. She turned Kara’s hand around so her wrist faced up. She leaned down and pressed her beautiful ruby red lips gently to her wrist and then the palm of her hand. She stayed there for a moment. 

Lena quickly let go of Kara’s hand and gathered her belongings. 

“I’m sorry I really do need to go. I need to assess the damage. It looks like all of the fire is on the outside but I need to make sure no one was hurt.”

Kara stepped forward. She couldn’t let Lena go.

“I completely understand. Can I come with you? I hate that you are alone.”

“No. You stay here where you’re safe…please. Kara…if anything ever happened to you…”, Lena trailed off. 

Kara stepped forward and grabbed Lena so tight neither of them could breathe. Kara caressed Lena’s head. 

“I feel the same way Lena. Please stay safe.”

“I will. I’ll call you as soon as I know what’s going on. Keep me posted on the Alex situation.”

“I will.”

Lena pulled away and walked out the door. Before Kara could blink, she was gone.

Kara felt an excruciating ache the moment she left. 

I can’t do this. I can’t let her go again.

Kara ran after Lena. She ran down the stairs and outside. It had just started to rain. 

Lena sensed movement behind her and turned around. She and Kara made eye contact. That was all they needed. 

The two women, now soaked from head to toe moved to each other quickly and grabbed each other close. Kara pressed a hand to Lena’s cheek. 

“Lena…”

“I know.”

“Promise me we’ll dance again.”

“We will definitely dance again.”

“I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“Same here.”

“Please…let me call Supergirl.”

Lena grinned. 

“If I know her she is already there helping.”

“Wow…that sounds almost positive.”

“We came to an understanding. If I’m being honest…I think our common ground is what helped us.”

“What’s your common ground?”

“We both love you.”

Kara was speechless.

Lena gave Kara one more squeeze and headed to her car. They didn’t get to finish their dance or have their first kiss but Kara wasn’t disappointed. Lena gave her something she never imagined she would have at the beginning of the night. Hope.

Kara allowed herself a beat before she suited up. She would not disappoint Lena. Supergirl would be there to help and to make sure that the woman she loved was safe for another night.


	5. Rays of the Sun

When Kara arrived at the L-Corp building, the fire was still blazing. Dozens of firemen were trying to reach it but were finding it impossible to reach the flames with their hoses. Everyone applauded and cheered when Supergirl flew in and blew the fire to extinction with one big breath. 

Kara landed on Lena’s balcony just as Alex and Lena were walking into the office. She pulled her cape back and walked in ready to help. 

“Are you okay Ms. Luthor?”

“Yes Supergirl. I’m okay. We’re just trying to figure out if anyone here was injured. So far, it looks like they only hit the outside of the building.”

“We need to do something about this. You can’t just sit around passively waiting for your family to attack again”, Kara said feeling a little emotional. 

Alex recognized the look in her sister’s eyes. She knew how Kara felt about Lena and she knew that when she was upset she sometimes flew into dangerous situations head on.

“Let’s take a moment and regroup. Yes, we don’t want Ms. Luthor to be a sitting duck but we also need to go about this like Lex and Lillian would. We need to be smart and methodical.”

“Thanks for being here Alex. I’m sorry things didn’t go well in Metropolis but I feel better having you here.”

“It’s okay. I haven’t had much time to feel sorry for myself with all of this happening. I came back from Metropolis and was immediately summoned here. It helps to stay distracted. Lena, we are going to get down to the bottom of all of this…I promise. Supergirl, I will have the DEO team check out the scene and see if they can find anything.”

“I’ll stick around for a bit…just in case this was all meant as a distraction.”, Kara said looking at Lena. “With your permission of course.”

Lena smiled. 

“Thank you Supergirl.”

“I’ll go get the team started on the sweep. Call me if you need me”, Alex said as she made her way towards the door. 

“Thank you again Alex. It’s good to have family around”, Lena said warmly.

It took everything in Kara not to hug Lena. The fact that she thought of Alex as family was beyond touching. 

Alex gave Lena a smile and made her way out of the office. 

Kara stood there for a moment taking Lena in. She didn’t realize that she was grinning like an idiot. 

“You know Supergirl…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile like that.”

Kara caught herself and her face flushed red. 

“Oh… I was just…it’s great that you are close to Alex.”

“The Danvers women have a very special place in my heart.”

Kara melted inside. 

_Oh God. Why does she always say the most amazing things? ___

____

____

Kara looked over at Lena’s desk and noticed a painting leaning against one of the chairs.

“What’s this? It’s beautiful.”

“Oh…I’m really happy nothing inside the building burned. I had this painting commissioned. It’s the most beautiful spot on earth. My father took us there as children and it has always been the place I go in my mind when I need to be truly happy…although these days I have another wonderful image in my mind.”

Kara blushed a little. She hoped that she was the new image in Lena’s mind. 

“Where is this?”

“It’s at the crest of the hill behind the old Strawberry fields in National City park. I feel like when I’m there my heart can rest easy.”

“Wasn’t there an old…”

“Yes…my brother had a lab built very close to the spot because the land was cheap. I had it torn down. It was a real travesty.”

Kara smiled. 

“It’s nice to know that there is a place you can go to find real peace.”

“Where do you go…if you don’t mind me asking…to find peace.”

“My cousin has a place where I go sometimes. It is very peaceful…but I have to say I like spending time with the people I love. That is where I am truly at peace.”

“That makes sense. It must be a pretty big thing to be a beloved friend of THE Supergirl”, Lena said with a playfully raised eyebrow.

Kara scoffed and giggled. 

_Stop giggling Kara. Supergirl needs to be cool. ___

____

____

“It’s no great feat. They are just wonderful people who I treasure and who bring me peace. You know Lena…with everything that has happened between us…I never stopped thinking of you as a friend.”

Lena seemed almost taken aback. 

“Really? I thought you hated me.”

“Of course not. I could never hate you. Friends disagree…sometimes about very important issues but I have never hated you.”

Lena smiled and stepped forward.

“What’s your policy on hugs?”, Lena said with a little chuckle. 

Kara froze. 

_What if she recognizes me? What if I feel the same or smell the same? How could I say no? She’s come so far. ___

____

____

“I love them”, Kara said with a smile. 

Lena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara was stiff at first but then she figured there was no turning back. She wrapped her arms around Lena and hugged her back. She didn’t hold on too tight and tried to hug her different than Kara would hug her. 

Lena and Kara both stepped back and smiled awkwardly. 

“Please don’t let me disturb your work. I’ll try not to be in the way.”

Lena walked around her desk and pulled out the chair. 

“You could never be in the way.”

Kara felt a warmth spread across her chest. 

“How about I help you hang your new painting?”

“Really? It almost seems wrong to have Supergirl help me hang something on my wall. Like asking the Queen of England to re-grout my tub.”

Kara laughed hard. 

“I re-grout a mean tub if you ever need help. I’m hardly the queen of England. More like the Court Jester. I am just like everyone else…”

“Absolutely. You put your cape on one arm at a time”, Lena said laughing.

Kara chuckled and gave Lena a soft smile. 

_This feels so good. This feel like us. ___

____

____

“Shall we hang a painting?”

Lena nodded her head and gave Kara a wink. 

 

***

It was around 6:30 am when Alex returned to Lena’s office. It had been a long night of securing the L-Corp scene and checking the surveillance videos. When she got to the office, she found Kara and Lena sitting on the couch watching something on Lena’s laptop. The image of Kara sitting there in her long cape and red rubber boots was a strange contrast to Lena’s cool clean office decor. It was wonderful to see them finally getting along. 

“Hi ladies. I see you’ve been working as hard as we were”, Alex said with a little playful jab.

“I tried to work for about ten minutes and then I realized my brain was complete mush. When Supergirl admitted she had never seen a single episode of “Crimes of Passion” I knew what we had to do.”

Kara looked over at Lena and gave her the signature Kara grin.

_I think this is working. ___

____

____

“We are going to be a little while longer. We are almost all the way through the building. We have covered a lot of ground but we have to do a sweep of the roof, basement and garage. I’ll swing by as soon as we are done.”

“Thank you Alex. I really appreciate all of your help and the update.”

“How are you two doing?”

“You know…actually I’m starving. Do you think maybe we can have some food delivered?”

“I’ll have someone go out and get you something. We don’t need any outsiders in the building right now.”

“What about you Supergirl…do you…um ..eat?”, Lena asked. 

Kara laughed hard. 

“Nope. Just live off the rays of the sun.”

“Really?”, Lena asked full of amazement. 

Kara laughed even harder and gave Lena a little jab.

“No not really. Of course I eat. I eat like a horse. Flying around really takes it out of me.”

“Do you like Chinese?”

Alex stood in the doorway taking the scene in. Kara and Lena had not only mended fences but their bond was clear whether Kara was wearing glasses or a cape.

“Meh…It’s not bad I guess.”

Alex almost lost it. 

“Well…it’s 6:30 am so how about some breakfast”, Alex suggested.

“Pancakes!”, Kara and Lena said in unison.

They looked at each other and laughed cheerfully. 

Alex shook her head and grinned. 

“Pancakes it is. I’ll let you two get back to…whatever this is.”

“Thanks Alex”, Lena said. 

Alex gave them a nod and quickly made her exit. 

Kara and Lena sat back on the couch and got closer so they could continue their binge.

“Thank you”, Lena said to Supergirl with a sincere smile.

“For what?”

“Normally when my family is terrorizing National City I can’t rest for a single second. You’ve really taken my mind off of everything. Normally I would have Kara but she needs to keep her distance and stay where it’s safe.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I should thank you…for introducing me to this amazing show.”

They looked at each other and smiled. Kara felt all of her nerves tingling once more. 

_How does she do this to me? ___

____

____

“Would you like to watch some more while we wait for breakfast?”

“Sure”, Kara said with a goofy grin.

Lena leaned forward and set up the next episode. They sat back on the couch, close together and watched. 

Kara knew she may never be able to tell Lena her secret but her heart could rest easier knowing that Lena could find comfort with Supergirl.


	6. Return to Me

Kara and Alex walked into Alex’s building. 

“Are you sure Lena will be okay? This feels weird”, Kara said. 

“Kar, you’ve been watching her like a hawk all night. You need rest and so does she. I have half the DEO at L-Corp keeping an eye on her. You need to take a beat for yourself.”

Kara looked unconvinced.

“I just need to change my clothes and we can go and grab some lunch and a drink. It will help you relax and get some sleep”, Alex said. 

“I’m trying really hard not to worry about her but all I can think about is keeping her safe. That’s all I ever think about.”

“Can we talk about her and Supergirl for a minute? How on earth did you two end up binge watching a tv show like two best friends?”

“I don’t know. I think we just came to an understanding and she was able to put our past aside.”

“You two kind of looked like you were bonding Lena/Kara style. Is it weird that I was kind of jealous for Kara? I mean I know you’re the same person and all.” 

They both started laughing. 

“Could this get any weirder?”, Kara asked with a snort.

“Lena could have a superpowered alter ego that wears a cape and was super into you”, Alex said giving Kara a jab on the shoulder. 

Now they both laughed hysterically. 

“You’re not wrong.” 

Kara managed to regain some of her composure. 

“She’s still a little guarded but it was nice to look at her and not find contempt staring back.”

Kara and Alex walked down the hallway. Alex stopped dead in her tracks. 

“You okay Alex? What’s wrong?”

“Look”, Alex said like she had seen a ghost. 

Sitting on the floor, just outside of Alex’s apartment sat a dozing Sam and Ruby. They both looked like they were fast asleep. Ruby’s head rested on Sam’s shoulder.

Kara looked at them and whispered back to Alex.

“What are they doing here?”

Alex shook her head and whispered back even quieter. 

“I have no idea. I thought they were still out of town.”

“Well…go ahead and find out”, Kara said pushing Alex forward.

Alex walked over to Sam and very gently rubbed her cheek. Sam’s eyes opened and she stirred enough to also wake Ruby. Sam looked up at Alex’s smiling face and smiled back. 

“Hiya Sam…what are you guys doing here on the floor? Are you okay?”

Sam looked over at her daughter who gave her a cheerful grin. They both stood up and everyone shared hugs all around. Sam held onto Alex for an extra beat. 

“We’re okay. Better now.”

Alex unlocked the door and opened it.

“Come in. How long have you two been here?”

They all walked into Alex’s apartment and Alex closed the door behind them, still in shock. She had to rub her eyes in disbelief.

“We got here late last night. We were waiting for you but we got a little sleepy.”

“I always have a key under the mat if you need it. Is everything going okay? I thought you guys were at a soccer tournament.”

Ruby wrapped her arm around Alex’s and looked up at her. Alex gave her a one-armed hug and a kiss on the head. 

“We were at my soccer tournament but we decided to cut it short so we could come here and surprise you”, Ruby said.

“Wait…how did you know we were at a soccer tournament?”, Sam asked.

Alex froze. Kara stood by helplessly wondering if Alex would admit just how she knew.”

“I…I was in Metropolis. Your neighbor told me.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to see you and Ruby.”

Kara could sense where this was going and that it might be nice for Sam and Alex to have a private moment.

“Hey Ruby….how about you and I get some fresh air and catch up?”

Ruby nodded and smiled. Ruby knew exactly why Kara was suggesting they give them some time together. She winked and headed towards the balcony with Kara. They turned away and stared out at the city to give them a bit more privacy.

Alex and Sam stood across the room from each other. 

“So…you came to Metropolis to see me?”

“I missed you…and Ruby.”

Sam stepped forward and smiled. 

“We missed you. The minute we moved we weren’t the same. We both had this ache. At first we thought we were home sick but I think we both realized…well…it was you that we missed.”

Alex took a big step forward.

“I felt the same way…the ache I mean. Ever since the two of you left I’ve been feeling a hole in my heart. I work and work. I have dinner with Kara….but letting the two of you go…I just couldn’t do it.”

Alex and Sam closed the gap. They moved quickly and wrapped their arms around each other. Alex moved a hand to Sam’s neck. Her eyes were intense with longing. Sam put both of her hands on Alex’s chest and leaned in close. She pressed her lips softly to Alex’s and closed her eyes. Alex grabbed Sam close and kissed her back with all of the love in her heart. 

Sam pulled back. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t call. I was scared.”

“Me too. I was scared that you had moved on and that you didn’t miss me.”

“Leaving National City was the worst thing we ever did. Leaving you…..Alex…I am so in love with you...please say…you….”

“I love you…I’m madly in love with you. I love you with my whole heart and soul and I love Ruby. I was an idiot for letting you go and not telling you how I really felt.”

“After the whole Reign episode I worried that you would never see me the same way again.”

Alex took Sam’s face in her hands..

“I NEVER gave up on you. I loved you and as hard as it was watching you and Ruby go through everything…I realized that my love for you was way stronger than my memories of your alter ego.”

Sam started crying. Alex pulled Sam closed and rubbed her head. 

“Can I….would you want me to….can we come home? Can we try this?”

Alex held Sam really tight. 

“Okay….so I’m going to show you something and you have to promise me that you won’t think I’m a weirdo. I mean….I missed you so much and I know….I know I love you…and Ruby….I want us to be a family…”

“You’re stammering. You never stammer.”

Sam smiled. 

Alex let go of Sam and walked over to her bag. She moved things aside and pulled something out. She stayed turned away from Sam as she spoke.

“I know we need to date…like actually date and I know that we still need to get to know each other but I am a woman of action and I didn’t want you to doubt just how much I love you.”

Sam stepped forward and put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

Alex turned around and dropped down to one knee. In her outstretched hand sat a perfectly nestled black ring box. Sam quickly moved her hands to her mouth in shock. Tears started falling from her eyes and she beamed with joy. 

Alex opened the ring box and held a gorgeous princess cut diamond up to Sam for her inspection. 

“Listen…I know we need time. I know that we will have dinners and games and holidays together and we will love Ruby with every fiber of our being but I need you to know that I love you and if you would agree to someday spend the rest of your….”

Sam didn’t let Alex finish. She grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her, tears still falling from her cheeks and kissed her so deep and so lovingly that Alex could feel every nerve in her body celebrate. Sam moved her hands to Alex’s cheeks. She pulled back and smiled that sweet Sam Arias smile. 

“Of course I will marry you. I would marry you today…I would marry you right now. I don’t need a dinner date to tell me how much I love you. You have always been there, you’ve always supported me. When I was Reign you loved and protected Ruby. You were a wonderful support to her and I will never forget that.”

Alex grinned and pulled the ring out of the box. 

“Well…then I guess this is yours.”

Alex placed the diamond ring on Sam’s ring finger. 

Sam grabbed Alex and kissed her hard and playfully. Suddenly they heard a pounding on the glass. Ruby and Kara stood on the balcony applauding and smiling. 

Sam waved them in and they both ran over elated. Ruby grabbed onto Sam and Alex and hugged them. Alex looked down at Ruby and smiled. 

“Are you okay with this Ruby? Do you want us to be a family?”

Ruby hugged Alex very close. 

“There is nothing in this world I want more. I’m so happy!”

Alex kissed the top of Ruby’s head and held onto her. She pulled Sam close and kissed her lips softly. 

Kara stood off on the side and smiled sweetly. They looked like a perfect family ready for their Christmas card. She felt a pain in her chest. A pain of longing. 

“Congratulations. I am so happy you both came to your senses…and who could beat that timing?”

“Should we go out to celebrate?”, Alex asked. 

“You guys go…I have something I need to do”, Kara said seriously. 

Alex let go of her girls and walked over to Kara. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and gave her a big hug. 

“I love you Kar. Say hi to Lena”, Alex whispered in her ear.

“Congrats again all three of you”, Kara said with a wave of her hand.

Sam and Ruby walked over and gave Kara a hug. 

She made a quick exit. Sam, Alex and Ruby stood wrapped together waving as she made her way down the hallway. 

_It’s time Kara, it’s time to tell Lena you love her and kiss her until you have no breath left in your bodies. ___


	7. Let it Rain

When Kara got back to L-Corp one of the DEO agents guarding Lena informed her that Lena had left. Kara was furious that they let her go. 

“Where did she go?, Kara demanded in an uncharacteristically enraged tone. “Did you send any DEO agents with her?”

“Sorry ma'am…you just missed her”, a terrified DEO man told her shaking in his boots.

“We offered to have someone escort her but she said she didn’t want our protection.”

Kara was keenly aware that Lena was a headstrong independent woman who made her own decisions but she wished she would have just stayed put where she was safe. All of her instincts told her to fly but what she had to say she wanted to say as Kara. 

When she arrived at Lena’s apartment Lena was just pulling up in her shiny black sports car. She got out with a greasy bag of fast food and a giant soda. 

Kara walked up and gave Lena a smile. The moment Lena saw Kara, her face lit up. 

“I would ask you why you’re here but who am I kidding…I’m just so glad to see you. I missed you so much.”

They closed the space between with a few steps. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena. She closed her eyes tight and took her in. She was determined to tell her how much she loved her but she knew they couldn’t have a life together if she didn’t admit who she really was. 

“Are you okay Kara? You’re shaking.”

“Yeah. I just needed to see you. How are you doing?”

“I’m so much better now.”

When Kara let go, Lena held up the food and looked a bit ashamed. 

“You weren’t supposed to see this.”

Kara chuckled.

“Oh come on. You know my diet. I survive on a steady diet of Potstickers. No judgement here.”

“I suppose I’m self-soothing.”

“Well, I guess it’s good I’m here to help soothe you”, Kara said immediately regretting her very suggestive undertone. 

Lena however, did not mind her tone one bit. She gave Kara that sly little side smile that was reserved for their more playful conversations. 

“Will you come in and help me eat this mess?”

“I thought you would never ask.”

They made their way to Lena’s apartment. The entire time Kara’s heart was beating out of her chest. 

_How are you going to tell her you’ve been lying to her this whole time? How are you going to tell her how much you love her? How are you going to stop all of this internal monologuing? Grrr. ___

____

__

When they got back to Lena’s apartment Kara was overwhelmed by her feelings. She was terrified that telling Lena her secret would make her lose her forever.

Kara looked at Lena. She took in every feature. The sparkle in her eyes, even after having such a horrible night, remained just as beautiful. The curve of her lips, the softness of her skin. Kara knew that Lena was worth fighting for. 

They stood close together smiling. The space between them was electric.

_I need to ease into this. ___

____

__

“So…um…Alex and Sam finally talked”, Kara said trying to sound natural.

“Really? How did it go?”

“Alex proposed.”

Lena let out a big laugh. 

“Are you serious? Of course she did.”

“They haven’t even been on a first date but Alex just went for it”, Kara said chuckling. “It would be completely absurd if it were anyone else but somehow Alex made it sweet.”

“We’ve seen them together. They’ve had a connection from the moment they met. How did Sam react?”

“She said yes gleefully. I have never seen two people more sure of anything. I think the three of them will be very happy together.”

“I agree.”

“When Alex knows what she wants she will do anything to get it. She “Alexes” every challenge she faces.”

“She really “Alexed” Sam for sure!”, Lena said as they both laughed. 

“Did she go back to Metropolis to find Sam? She was just at L-Corp a few hours ago.”

“Nope. It was really sweet. We went to Alex’s apartment so she could change her clothes for lunch and then there they were. Turns out Sam and Ruby missed Alex as much as she missed them.”

“Wow. That’s so beautiful. It sounds like a fairytale. They really deserve their happily ever after…especially after the whole Reign nightmare.”

Lena looked at Kara and gave her a look that warmed Kara’s body from head to toe. Lena moved her hand to Kara’s cheek and rubbed it gently. 

“I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you too”, Kara said melting under Lena’s touch.

Lena stepped back and put her hand out to Kara. Kara took it and followed Lena to the couch. They sat down close together. Kara laid her arm on the back of the couch. 

“How are you really doing Lena? All of this with your family….it’s too much.”

“I’m okay…I’m surviving.”

“You need protection Lena. I hate that you’re alone.”

Lena took Kara’s hand in hers and smiled. She interlaced her fingers with Kara’s.

“I’m not alone now”, Lena said with a wink.

“I just feel so helpless when you’re in trouble. I just want to make everything better.”

Lena rubbed Kara’s hand with her thumb softly and looked deep into her eyes.

“You do make everything better. No matter how crazy things get…I look into your eyes and I know everything will be okay. You’re the person I trust most in the world.”

“Lena…I….”, Kara started before Lena interrupted.

“You’d be proud of me. I bonded with Supergirl today”, Lena said proudly. 

“Really?”, Kara asked feeling guilty.

“We found some common ground.”

Lena moved closer to Kara.

“It was nice having the company but she’s no Kara”, Lena said laying back against Kara’s chest. 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena. She pressed her lips to Lena’s temple and held them there. 

_I can’t let this go on anymore. ___

____

____

Kara leaned forward and turned to Lena. 

“Lena…I need to talk to you about something serious.”

Lena smiled and rubbed Kara’s cheek. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah…I just….I…wanted to…we never finished that dance.”

_What’s wrong with me? Stop being so chicken Kara! ___

____

____

Lena stood up and put a hand out to Kara. Her smile was so alluring Kara could barely breath.

Kara took her hand, stood up and looked deep into Lena’s eyes. 

Lena gave Kara a whimsical smile and led her over to the stereo. She looked around for her phone so she could put on some music.

“Oh crap. I left my cell phone in my car”, Lena said with an embarrassed chuckle. “I was too busy grabbing my greasy comfort food.”

“Come on…let’s go grab your phone”, Kara said feeling the joy of being with the woman she loved. She knew she needed to tell Lena everything but Lena’s playfulness was infectious.

They ran downstairs holding hands. There was a youthful energy between them. Lena went to her car and grabbed her cell. 

Kara stood close by and looked up at the sky. The day was perfect. There was a cool breeze and fluffy clouds filled the sky. Kara wondered what it would feel like to fly through the sky with Lena by her side. 

“You have the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen”, Lena said lovingly. 

Kara turned to Lena and wrapped her arms around her. She was overwhelmed by her emotions. She knew this was it. She needed to rip the bandaid off quickly.

Tears started falling from Kara’s eyes. Lena grabbed her and looked worried. 

“Kara…what’s wrong?”

Lena caressed Kara’s head. 

“Lena…I’ve wanted to tell you something for so long.”

“Why are you crying?”, Lena asked gently rubbing Kara’s cheek.

“Lena…I’m so in love with you. I think I’ve loved you since we met. I’m drawn to you in every way. Your mind, your heart, your soul. All I want is to take care of you. I think of you every minute of every day. You are my best friend and…”

Kara broke down. 

Lena held Kara’s face in her hands and gave her a sweet smile. 

“I’m in love with you too. I am so in love I can’t think straight. You are in my thoughts…my dreams…and my fantasies”, Lena said in a very sensual voice. 

“I don’t know what it is…the power you have over me Kara Danvers but I know I never feel like myself until I have you near. I know that sounds co-dependent but I don’t care. I wouldn’t be here without your love and support. I realized today when I was spending time with Supergirl that I can enjoy time with other people but being with you is all I want in my heart.”

Kara took a deep breath.

“Lena…I have something to tell you and I am begging you not to hate me.”

“I could never hate you Kara. I just told you how much I love you. Come here.”

Lena smiled and leaned in to kiss Kara. Kara closed her eyes as she moved a hand to her cheek. 

_Just one kiss and then I’ll tell her everything. Just one perfect kiss. ___

____

____

A loud explosion erupted just before their lips could touch. Lena grabbed Kara and pulled her behind her. 

A large cloud of smoke settled over the street. Kara and Lena could just make out the figures of a man and a woman. To their horror, Lillian and Lex stepped forward. They both raised their guns. They weren’t fancy laser guns or anything Lex invented before he was thrown in jail. They were just big mean bullet-shooting guns.

Lex stepped forward and raised his gun.

“Time to end this Lena.”

Lex fired off all of the bullets in his gun. 

Without thought or hesitation, Kara stepped in front of Lena. All of the bullets hit Kara and dropped to the ground. The bullets shredded holes in Kara’s outfit but she remained unscathed. Lex fired well after all of his bullets were gone. 

“What is this?”, Lex screamed in disbelief. 

“It’s Supergirl in disguise”, Lillian shouted to Lex. “Come on. We need to regroup. COME ON!

Lex and Lillian ran off into the cloud. 

Another loud noise and a bright light filled all of their senses. In a matter of seconds, Lillian and Lex were gone and Lena stood there facing the stark realization that Kara Danvers, the woman she had fallen so deeply in love with was also Supergirl. 

Lena’s eyes welled up with tears and her look of love turned harshly to rage and pain. The pain of betrayal swirled around them.

Kara looked around in disbelief. Lena was staring at her chest and shaking. Kara looked down and she could see that peeking through her tattered shirt was the clear outline of her family’s crest and the symbol that everyone around the world knew emblazoned Supergirl’s chest. 

Kara stepped forward, tears running down her cheeks. She put a hand out to Lena pleading for understanding. Lena looked disgusted. She pulled away from Kara literally shaking with her ferocity. Her hands balled into angry fists. Kara was sure she heard her growl with rage.

“Lena…please…let me explain”, Kara pleaded shakily. 

“You…you’ve been lying to me this entire time? I thought you were my friend…I thought you were….I just don’t understand. You made me look like a fool.”

There was a sudden crash of lighting and thunder. Rain started to pour down on them and the sky went dark. 

The drops beat down on both of them obscuring the tears on their cheeks. 

“Lena please…I’m begging you. You don’t look like a fool. I had to hide this to keep you safe. I was going to tell you.”

“When Kara? When were you going to tell me? Should I call you Kara or Supergirl? I don’t even know you.”

“Lena…please…please listen…”

Kara tried to grab Lena but she pushed her away. Kara knew there was no way Lena could cause her bodily harm but her heart felt the painful stab of a thousand daggers. She wished she could rip her own heart out and end the suffering.

“Stay away from me Kara…or Supergirl or whoever you are. We’re done here. Don’t try to help me or come near me. I never want to see you again.”

“Lena…please…you have every reason to hate me but please don’t push me away. You were just attacked.”

“And your body caught all of the bullets Kara! I thought I was protecting you. I feel like an idiot. My family has caused me unspeakable harm but they have never hurt me the way you have.”

“I am so sorry I hurt you Lena. You’re the love of my life…you have to believe me.”

“Just go. Please. I can’t do this anymore.”

Lena quickly turned away and ran towards her apartment. They were both soaking wet but neither of them felt it. It was impossible to feel the sting of rain drops when your whole world was ending. 

Kara stood in the street completely and utterly devastated.  
She broke down and fell to her knees. 

No pain, no injury, no weapon in the Universe could ever cause Kara as much pain as the look of disdain in Lena’s eyes or the knowledge of how she had broken her heart. 

Kara didn’t know what it would take but she would never give up trying to win Lena’s love back. Without Lena, Kara didn’t know how she would face another day.


	8. And the City Wept

“What can I do Alex? It hurts so bad”, Kara said burying her face in her hands. 

Alex grabbed Kara and hugged her tight. She and Kara had seen each other through many ups and downs but this hug, this hug had to be the tightest and most supportive. Alex knew how much Lena meant to Kara. 

Sam leaned in and placed a hand on Kara’s back and rubbed it gently. 

“Where’s Ruby?”, Kara asked looking around and wiping her eyes. “I can’t let her see me like this.”

“Don’t worry Kar. We just dropped her off at a sleepover with some friends. It’s just us.”

Kara gave them a sad smile. 

“So Ruby was able to connect with her old friends? That’s good”, Kara said through her sniffles.

“She is. She’s doing great and she’s happy to be home with all of the people she loves”, Sam said sweetly. 

Alex took Kara’s hand. 

“Listen Kar, from what you’ve told us, it sounds like Lena is just going to need some time.”

Kara broke down again.

“I’m an idiot. She hates me and she has every right. Time isn’t going to mend this”, Kara said through her sobs.

Sam moved over to the couch and sat next to Kara. She wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders. 

“She doesn’t hate you. It was just a shock. I wasn’t that shocked to find out but then again…I understand a little about the secret alter-ego thing. Lena cares about you so much. She literally lights up when she hears your name or you walk into a room.”

“That was before. She said she doesn’t know who I am. She knows me better than almost anyone because I’ve shown her so much of myself but all she sees is the secret and the betrayal.”

Sam squeezed Kara tighter. 

“You know…I can’t even blame her. I can’t feel anything but angry at myself. I hate myself so why shouldn’t she hate me? Why didn’t I just tell her?”

“Kara…you were afraid. You were afraid your relationship would change. It’s always that way when you have a secret. Do you remember when I came out to you…how hard it was for me to believe you would love and treat me the same?”

“But you told me. You were brave and I was a coward. Some hero.”

“When Lena and Supergirl fought you said it yourself that you felt like you were holding onto her by a thread.”

“I was so scared she would see me as Supergirl and look at me with the same contempt and loathing but what I saw tonight was so much worse. She was so angry. The worst part is that she is alone and vulnerable. She needs protection but she wants nothing to do with me.”

“Don’t worry. I will have the whole DEO on it. She won’t have a choice this time.”

“Thanks Alex. Listen you two…I am so sorry to come over here and shoulder you with this when you two should be concentrating on how happy you are. I want you two to finally celebrate.”

“You have nothing to apologize for Kara. Alex and I will have plenty of time to celebrate. Maybe you can pay us back by babysitting sometime.”

Kara gave her a little smile. 

“Of course. I love Ruby.”

“Listen…I’ll head over to Lena’s and check on her. I’m no Supergirl but right now I’m sure what she needs is a friend. I’ll try and help her see you should at least have a chance to explain.”

Alex stiffened and grabbed onto Sam.

“Sam…please…the Luthors are after Lena and it is too dangerous. Please stay here where it’s safe.”

Sam took Alex’s face between her hands and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled the sweetest smile Kara had ever seen.

“Babe, I’ll be fine. You gave me pepper spray, a taser and a weapon I’m pretty sure is alien technology. I’ll be good.”

“Sam…please.”

“Alex…I promise I’ll be okay. You two need some time to talk and eat cookie dough. I’ll go make sure my boss and dear friend isn’t drinking herself to death.”

Sam rubbed the back of Alex’s head where the shaved hair was just growing it. Alex loved it when Sam rubbed her neck. It calmed her no matter how bad things got. She had confided in Kara that this was something she would day dream about and now it was reality. Kara smiled. 

Sam kissed Alex one more time and stood up. She grabbed her bag and her phone. She made her way to the door and gave them both a wink and a smile.

“Sam, I love you”, Alex said sincerely.

“Alex, I love you back”, Sam said with another wink.

“Kara…keep your chin up babe. She will come around. I really believe it.”

“Thanks Sam. Be safe and call us if you need anything.”

Sam walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind her. 

Kara smiled but she was sad to her core, her very essence wept.

“I can see why you love her so much. She’s kind of awesome.”

“She’s perfect”, Alex said looking at the door with love. 

“What am I going to do Alex…seriously? I love her so much.”

“I don’t know Kar. I wish I did. Time is all I can say. Just give her time. Hopefully Sam will convince her to give you a chance.”

***

Sam knocked at Lena’s door vigorously. She counted twenty three knocks before Lena finally opened the door. 

Lena looked dreadful. Her hair was uncombed, her clothes were wrinkled and she had clearly been drinking. It looked like Lena had broken things all over her apartment. There were broken dishes, glasses, and lamps. Books and magazines were thrown all over.

“So…how can I help you Sam?”, Lena asked waving Sam into the apartment.

“Kara stopped by and told us what happened. I wanted to see how you’re doing.”

“Well, then I guess you better come in and sit down. Do you want some wine?”

Sam walked in and sat down. 

“No…I’m good. Come and sit down Lena.”

Lena looked at Sam. Her eyes were intense. 

“Did you know?”, Lena demanded.

“No. I had no idea.”

Lena walked over and sat down next to Sam on the couch, still holding onto a half-filled bottle of wine. 

“I am just so angry right now. I can’t stop wanting to scream.”

“I’m so sorry Lena.”

“I was falling in love with her…I love her and now all I feel is hate. I hate her lies. I hate that she did this to me.”

Sam hugged Lena. Lena was stiff and unmoved.

“I feel like an idiot for trusting her. I thought she was my best friend…I thought she was so much more but she ruined it all.”

“I would never make excuses for her or for what she did but Lena….I know how you feel about her. Nothing has changed.”

“Everything has changed.”

“Do you remember when you discovered I was Reign?”

“Yes.”

“Were you angry with me?”

“No. Never.”

“I lied to all of you and I was deeply ashamed but you loved me anyway.”

“This situation is very different Sam. She called me her best friend. We’ve known each other for years and she knows me. She knew I would support her. I wonder who else knows. Am I the butt of some cruel joke here?”

“You would have supported her…even with the issues you’ve had with Supergirl?”

“You mean with Kara? I can’t believe she fought with me as Supergirl and then turned around and supported me as Kara.”

“Lena, she loves you. It doesn’t matter what else happens. That would never change.”

“She’s dead to me Sam.”

Sam was taken aback by Lena’s harsh words. She knew she was drunk and full of rage but it was still very unlike Lena. 

“I know she broke your heart Lena…but it will heal.”

“I have no heart left Sam. Nothing.”

“Just give this some time Lena.”

“I don’t need time. I just need her to stay away from me because this rage can’t be quieted.”

“Lena, I know you’re angry but you were attacked today. You need some kind of protection.”

“I don’t want anyone near me. I just need a beat. With the rage inside of me I dare Lillian and Lex to start something.”

***

The next few weeks passed miserably for Lena and Kara. Lena was convinced under duress to accept protection from the DEO.

Kara tried to go to CatCo but she couldn’t concentrate. She did what she could as Supergirl but she found herself taking risks she shouldn’t because she wanted to be punished. She wanted to feel the pain she caused Lena.

She tried hard not to lean on Alex and Sam. They had just found each other and Kara wanted them to be able to enjoy some of their happiness before the next big National City disaster could strike and uproot their life.

It was like National City was feeling their broken heart. A fierce storm hit the city and pounded the streets for weeks. All of the joy and light of the city seemed to go dark and the whole city wept for them. 

On one brutally cold evening, Lena sat in her office trying to work. She looked around at the giant thick-necked DEO guards and she wanted to scream. 

She got up and stormed over to the lead guard. 

“Can you please just go and protect me somewhere else? Maybe grab me some food or something? I feel like I can’t breathe with you here.”

“Ma'am…we have our orders. We need to protect you.”

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Please just go and leave me alone. Go. Get some food and leave me for five freaking minutes!”

That was enough for the guards. The head guard motioned for the other two to join him and they made their way out of the office. 

Lena walked back to her desk and pulled out a glass and a bottle. She poured a glass of scotch so heavy that it overflowed over the side. She picked up her phone and selected a playlist for a broken heart. 

“Desperado” began to play. The storm was getting worse outside. The rain pounded against the window. The alarming sound of thunder and lightning seemed to surround her. This weather, more so than any other weather, made Lena miss Kara’s warm embrace, her sweet smile, her gentle touch.

“GODDAMNIT!”, Lena screamed. Her longing brought out a ferocious anger in her. Lena sensed something out of the side of her eye. She drank down the entire glass of scotch, messy dribbles running down the sides of her mouth. 

She walked over to the balcony and threw the doors open. The storm was overwhelming. Lena hated thunder and lighting. More than once Kara had been there to soothe Lena’s unraveled nerves. 

Lena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She stepped out onto the balcony in the wet and cold. She looked up to the sky and closed her eyes. 

“KARA! KARA GET OUT HERE! I KNOW YOU”RE THERE!”, Lena screamed as loud as she could.

Kara floated down to the balcony. She made sure to stay just outside of it to give Lena her space. She was soaked ten times through and aching down to her bones. Her eyes were red, shredded bloody by her tears. She looked like a stray pup begging to come in from the cold. Her arms hung dead at her side and her shoulders, normally strong and erect, were slumped as though they themselves had lost the will to live. 

“Why are you doing this? Why are you everywhere? I told you to leave me alone!”, Lena screamed through the whirl of the wind and deafening cacophony of raindrops.”

“Lena please. I can’t bare it. I would do anything…but please I can’t bare this. You have every reason to hate me…every reason to push me away but my heart will never stop wanting to keep you safe.”

Lena broke down.

“Please Kara! Just go! I just can’t do this. I can’t find any peace with you haunting my life. Please just go.”

“Lena…I’m begging you…please let me…”

“I’m begging you! GO KARA!”

Lena turned around and walked back inside. All of the lights turned off signaling that Lena was shutting Kara out for another night. 

Kara floated there, soaked through with rain, her heart broken in two.


	9. Devotion

“It’s really good of you to do this Kar”, Alex said with a smile. 

“It’s Ruby’s birthday. Of course I’m going to be here.”

“I know how hard this is going to be with the the whole Lena situation.”

“No matter what’s going wrong in my life, I will always be there for Ruby and Sam. They’re family now”. Kara said with a sweet smile.

“I love you for saying that. It was really sweet. When Sam and I asked Ruby what she wanted for her birthday, all she wanted was this…for all of us to be together.”

“See…how could I possibly say no to that?”

Alex looked at Kara. She looked tired, her eyes were still bloodshot red and she almost looked frail.

“Have you been sleeping?”, Alex asked concerned.

“Some”, Kara replied.

“Have you been eating?”

“Some.”

“Kara, I’m worried about you.”

“Isn’t that what us Danvers girls do? We just take turns worrying about each other. But I guess I don’t have to worry about you anymore. I’m so happy you finally spoke to Sam. I know how heartbroken you were when she left. This really is a fairytale ending.”

“I am so happy Kar. Truly happy”, Alex said.

Kara hugged Alex and smiled sincerely.

“You and Sam really deserve this. No matter how awkward things are with Lena, I would never miss this chance to celebrate Ruby’s big day and spend time with you and your new family.”

“I love you Kar. Promise me you’ll be okay.”

“I can’t promise but I’ll try my best.”

“You ready to do this?”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for this but I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Alex and Kara picked up their presents for Ruby and walked into the L-Corp grand hall. It had been completely transformed for the festivities and the party was in full swing. There was a huge banner that read “Happy Birthday Ruby!!”. There were decorations, balloons, strobe lights, a DJ, video games, huge TVs showing movies and about 50 teenagers running around having a great time. The grand centerpiece was a 30 foot long table covered with different kinds of foods, drinks and desserts. 

“Wow. This is a kid’s party?”, Kara asked.

“I know. When Sam said Lena wanted to arrange everything I never imagined it would be this big.”

“That’s Lena. She doesn’t love halfway.”

Alex saw Kara’s expression change and grow sorrowful again. She could tell she was inside her head. 

“She’ll come around Kar.”

Kara gave her a shrug and a sad smile, her eyes still glistening.

They dropped Ruby’s gifts off at the gift table and turned around to survey the room. Kara noticed that Alex had stationed about 50 armed men around the outside perimeter of the room. 

“Just in case?”, Kara asked gesturing to one of them.

“Yep. I don’t take chances with the people I love. We have more men outside. Having the party at L-Corp was my last choice but Sam didn’t want to say no to Lena.”

“What do the parents think of all of this?”

“No one seems to notice. Is that weird?”

They both shared a little laugh.

“People just don’t pay attention to anything do they?”

The crowd all seemed to move at once and Kara saw Lena standing in the center of the room, lit from the top like an angel. She wore her emerald green dress. Lena knew that Kara loved that dress on her because she had told her every time she saw her in it. It brought out the beautiful sparkle in her green eyes.

_Of course she would wear THAT dress. ___

____

____

Lena was beaming and talking to people Kara didn’t recognize. 

_Why does this hurt so much? ___

____

____

Kara’s face dropped and her eyes welled up with tears. She could feel another piece of her heart chip away. They were only a few hundred feet from each other but it might as well have been galaxies. Kara kept her eyes fixed on Lena hoping she would look over but she turned and started talking to someone else. 

Kara watched Ruby run up to Lena and give her a big hug.

_I wonder if I’ll ever feel Lena’s arms around me again. ___

____

____

Alex looked over at Kara and put a hand on her shoulder.

“You okay Kar?”

“Kara you’re here!”, Ruby squealed as she ran across the room to attack Kara. She threw her arms around her like a spider monkey.

Kara wrapped her arms around Ruby and gave her a big hug. 

“Of course I am Ruby. It’s your birthday! Happy Birthday! This party is awesome.”

“Mom said you might not be able to make it.”

“Are you kidding? I couldn’t give up the chance to spend time with you on your special day!”

“Come on…there’s so much to do. There’s food and video games and movies…”

Ruby grabbed Kara’s arm and was about to drag her off. She stopped and walked over to Alex. She gave her a big hug and a kiss. 

“Thank you for my party.”

“This was all you’re Aunt Lena”, Alex said with a big grin.

“You’re the reason why we’re back in National City. You being a part of our family is the best gift I ever could have asked for. Thank you for making me and mom so happy.”

Alex held onto Ruby tight and kissed her head. She started to feel emotional.

“Go on you…go show your Aunt Kara your amazing party.”

“Okay!” 

Ruby grabbed Kara’s hand again and dragged her off. 

Sam walked up behind Alex and took her hand. She kissed her neck softly. 

Alex turned around and took Sam in her arms. She kissed her and caressed her cheek.

“Is it my birthday?”, Alex asked jokingly. 

“How are you babe? How’s Kara holding up. I’m really glad she came.”

“I’m okay, Kara’s a mess but she wanted to be here for Ruby. How’s Lena?”

“Well…she really pulled it together for Ruby. She’s been amazing.”

“You should have seen Kara’s face when she saw her. It was like someone dropped a bomb on her.”

“Lena purposely avoided looking at her. She said she’s going to just pretend she’s not here.”

“Well…that sounds like a mature plan of action.”

***

As the evening passed, Ruby opened presents, blew out the candles on her enormous cake, held a fiercely competitive game competition, raffled off a very expensive TV and all of her friends were thrilled. Lena went above and beyond.

When Ruby insisted that the women all get together for a “family” picture, both Kara and Lena did everything they could to smile. Ruby lined everyone up. She wanted Lena and Kara next to each other but Lena moved next to Sam. Kara felt another piece of her heart chip away. The pain was was excruciating.

Ruby stood next to Kara and held on. She looked up at Kara and saw the pain in her eyes. She had a big smile on her face but she could see that she was just on the verge of tears. 

The photographer took a whole series of photos and when the group broke up, Kara walked off behind the video screen. 

Ruby saw Kara make a fast getaway and followed her. 

Kara sat on an old milk crate and buried her face in her hands. She began to weep. Ruby approached cautiously.

“Aunt Kara…are you okay?”

Kara was crying hard. She was choking on her tears…barely able to breathe. 

“Do you want me to get my mom or Alex?”

“No sweetie…I’m okay. You go have fun at your party. I’m fine”, Kara said as she tried to calm herself down.

Ruby walked over and sat down next to Kara on the milk crate.

“Why are you so sad?”

“I’m okay.”

“Does this have anything to do with Aunt Lena? She’s been sad too.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Ruby. 

“Everything's okay sweetie. Don’t worry about us. Go have fun. You’re missing your awesome party.”

Ruby held onto Kara’s arm and gave her a sweet smile. 

“Please tell me what’s bothering you. Come on…it’s my birthday. I’m almost an adult now.”

Kara gave her a little smile.

“Have you ever loved something so much you squeezed it until it broke?”, Kara asked.

“I have. I had a toy like that. It broke my heart.”

“I did something very stupid trying to hold onto your Aunt Lena and in the process I broke your Aunt Lena’s heart.”

“And you’re sad because she’s sad?”

“Exactly.”

“What did you do?”

“I kept a secret from her because I was afraid she would hate me.”

“Mom kept secrets and you all still loved her.”

“This is different. You see, Lena is my best friend in the world. Don’t tell your Aunt Alex but I have shared things with your Aunt Lena that I haven’t shared with anyone. She actually has a part of my heart that belongs to her and only her. I knew if I told her this secret…well everything would change.”

“Everything has changed hasn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“I hate seeing you cry. You and Lena have been crying so much.”

“She’s been crying?”

“Yeah. I can tell. Even when she smiles her eyes look sad. It’s the same with you.”

“I’m so sorry Ruby. You shouldn't have to deal with any of this.”

“I love you and I hate seeing you in pain.”

“I’ll be okay and so will your Aunt Lena.”

“Do you have a broken heart?”

“Yep. But it was my own doing. You’re Aunt Lena deserved better and I really let her down.”

“I remember when we went to Metropolis…Mom seemed so down. No matter how hard I tried to cheer her up she just looked sad. She knew that she was missing Alex but she didn’t want to say anything.”

“And let me guess…you convinced her.”

“Of course!”, Ruby said proudly.

“Well…your Aunt Lena knows how I feel but she is too heart broken. I’ve destroyed our relationship because I loved her too much and didn’t want to lose her. I squeezed too tight.”

Ruby wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and held on. 

“She’ll forgive you one day. I know it! If not, I’ll help convince her.”

“Come on…let's get back to your awesome party. Enough of this sad stuff.”

Kara and Ruby got up and walked back to the festivities. Ruby held Kara’s hand and smiled. 

Lena stepped out from the shadows. She heard every word Kara said and she was moved. Hearing Kara speak for the first time helped her see a little of where she was coming from. 

***

The party went on for a few hours and starting slowing down around midnight. 

Alex and Sam were exhausted. Sam sat in Alex’s lap and buried her face in Alex’s neck. They had longed to be together for so long that there was no such thing as close enough. Alex wrapped her arms around Sam and held her tight. 

“I’m so happy Alex. I love you so much.”

“Me too. This is all I ever wanted. I love you and Ruby with all my heart.”

“We love you back.”

Sam pulled Alex closer and kissed her long and deep.

Ruby ran over to them full of excitement. 

“Mom…mom….Alex….can I stay over at Taylor’s tonight? I have way too much energy and her mom said we can play games and eat omelettes for breakfast tomorrow.”

Sam and Alex smiled. 

“Omelettes? Is that a thing?”, Sam asked laughing.

“We get to pick our own ingredients. It’s fun. Can I go? A bunch of the other girls are going. Taylor’s mom said they have plenty of extra clothes and an extra toothbrush and stuff.”

Sam looked at Alex and grinned. They shared a nod. 

“Of course my love”, Sam said sweetly. 

“Make sure to get a little sleep too”, Alex said with a smile. 

She jumped between them and wrapped an arm around each one of their necks. She kissed them both on the cheek. 

“Thank you! I love you both.”

“Babe…call me when you get there and let me know when we can come and pick you up tomorrow.”

“I will…promise.”

Ruby ran off. She found Lena and gave her a huge hug and then rejoined her pack of friends. 

Sam smiled at Alex.

“You have no idea how nice it is to have a partner in all of this.”

Alex leaned in and kissed Sam. When she pulled back she couldn’t help but notice Kara standing alone on the balcony. Alex could feel her agony even from across the room. 

“Did they talk?”

“Nope. Lena avoided her all night.”

They looked over and saw Lena speaking to one of the L-Corp cleaning people.

“They’re both so miserable. I wish they would just talk.”

Sam held onto Alex tight.

All of the girls and their parents started filing out towards their cars. 

“We should help clean up”, Alex said rubbing her neck.”

“We’re under strict orders from Lena not to lift a finger”, Sam said with a smile. 

“Jesus. Is she going to let us do anything?”

“Our only job is to get all of the presents home.”

“Well…we better get started”, Alex said. 

“Let’s just stay here for another minute longer. This feels really nice.”

Sam kissed Alex on her forehead, her lips, and her each of her cheeks. They were smiling so much their faces hurt.

Lena walked over to the two women as they tried to will themselves to stand up. 

“You two look beat. Did you guys have a good time? Do you think Ruby had a good time?”, Lena asked.

Sam got up and gave Lena a big hug. 

“She did. Lena, I can’t thank you enough for throwing this amazing party for her. It means so much to us.”

“It was my pleasure. To be honest it was nice to have a distraction.”

Lena looked out onto the balcony where Kara was standing looking up at the sky. Alex and Sam both noticed. 

Sam held onto Lena’s arm.

“I’m so sorry Lena.”

Alex stood up and gave Lena a sad smile.

“Lena….”

Lena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck.

“I’m sorry I’ve been pulling away from you.”

“Lena…you’re family. You always will be. I am just so sorry about all of this.” 

“You two head home. We will get everything cleaned up and I’ll have someone pack up the presents and bring them over to your place tomorrow.”

“No. That’s too much. You’ve already done so much. Alex and I can grab all of the presents.”

“Lena laughed. Are you kidding? It would take 4 cars to take home all of these presents. Seriously, get out of here and I will take care of everything.”

“Are you sure?”, Alex asked.

“Absolutely. I’m pretty sure I saw Ruby leaving with her friends for the night. Seems like it might be nice for you two to head home and spend some quality time together.”

Sam put a hand out to Alex and gave her a wink and a smile. The DEO guards started to make their way to the exit. The night was done…or so they thought. 

Out of nowhere there was a colossal boom and a bright light burned their eyes. The balcony doors exploded inward and Kara was flung 50 feet into the center of the room. Alex grabbed Sam and dragged her down to the floor under a table. 

“No matter what happens, stay here.”

Lena screamed and ran over to Kara. She dropped to the ground to protect her. 

Lex and Lillian seemed to appear out of nowhere. They both had huge futuristic looking rifles. A stark contrast from their last meeting. Kara pulled herself up from the ground and dusted herself off.

“When are you two going to stop this?”, Lena demanded.

Lillian stepped forward and raised her gun to Lena. 

Kara moved with lightning speed and stood in front of Lena. 

Lillian started laughing. 

“You see these guns here? They are Lex’s new design. Thanks to my generous daughter here and her ample supply of Kryptonite, we were able to fashion these weapons. Aren’t they pretty? They shoot these sharp little projectiles made of Kryptonite. The good news is that we can kill both of you with the same weapon. Who would like to go first?”

Lillian and Lex started laughing. 

Lena grabbed Kara and tried to move her aside.

“Kara…no…it’s Kryptonite.”

Lillian and Lex fired off multiple shots. Kara stepped in front of Lena and took them all. 8 shards of Lena’s home-grown Kryptonite stuck into her chest.

The DEO guards and Alex opened fire. Kara felt the searing pain and agony of the Kryptonite but she knew she needed to get Lena as far away as possible. 

“Alex…I…”

Alex didn’t need a big long conversation to understand what Kara was saying with her eyes.

“Go. Get to safety. We’ve got this.”

“Call Clark. He’ll know where I am.”

“I will.”

One of the DEO guards hit Lex in the shoulder and they pulled back. Kara grabbed Lena and flew over them and out through the balcony window. 

Kara had Lena get on her back so she wouldn’t be hurt by the Kryptonite.

“Kara, where are we going? We need to get you back to my lab. You’re injured.”

“Lillian and Lex will be looking for us there. We need to get somewhere they can’t find us. We need to get you to safety. I don’t know how long I can fly but I will do everything I can to get you safe.”

Lena held onto Kara tight. When Kara was trying to protect her she looked into her eyes and she saw the pain she had been suffering but she also saw that thing that made her fall in love with Kara to begin with. She saw her love and devotion to Lena. She saw her heroism, her passion and her unstoppable commitment to keep her safe.

Lena found it remarkable how quickly Kara was able to fly them through the sky. When they landed just outside of Clark’s Fortress of Solitude Kara was gray. Lena knew she was dying. 

She helped her inside and Kara collapsed onto a large table top in the center of the room. Lena was terrified. She was completely overcome with grief. She put her hands on Kara’s shoulders. 

“Kara…please don’t die. I don’t know what to do. Please.”

Lena pressed her cheek to Kara’s as tears fell from her eyes.


	10. A Gift and a Burden

Kara and Lena walked into the fortress of solitude. Kara was so weak Lena had to help her take every step. She couldn’t believe that Kara got them to safety with all of that kryptonite in her body. Kara laid down on the huge table top in the middle of the fortress. She was terribly weak. Lena stood at her side completely terrified. 

“I’m sorry…I had to get you out of there. Superman should be here soon. He will make sure you’re safe.”

“What about you?”, Lena asked in a panic.

“I’ll be fine as long as I know you’re okay. Superman will find a good place for you to lay low.”

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Lena, your mother knows where this place is. It’s only a matter of time before she finds you. Get somewhere safe.”

Kara grunted and winced in pain. 

“Lena…I..”, Kara just managed to mumble before she passed out. 

Lena heard a loud noise outside. She instinctively threw her body over Kara’s to protect her. She was relieved to see Superman walk in, his cape waving in the air and concern in his eyes. 

“I came as soon as I could”, he said with a furrowed brow. 

Clark walked over to Kara. He was immediately stunned by the powers of the kryptonite. 

“What happened?”

“My brother and mother attacked us.”

“Lex”, he said gritting his teeth.

“This was all my fault. I was about to destroy the last of the kryptonite stores I had”, Lena said breaking down. 

“We don’t have time for this now. You need to pull the kryptonite out of her. Make sure to get every single piece. We will need to go outside and bury it as far away as possible. If she can heal, the powers of the fortress will help her.”

Lena pulled out all of the shards of kryptonite from Kara’s body. With each piece she pulled, Kara groaned in agony. She gathered all of the pieces and her and Clark ran outside. Clark used his heat vision to melt the ice. Lena tossed all of the shards into the hole quickly and Clark used the same power to break a rock face and cover the hole. 

Lena stood staring for a brief moment. 

“What have I done?”

“They’ll be time for reflection and regret later Ms. Luthor.”

Clark took Lena’s arm and walked her back to the fortress. 

They returned to Kara’s side and she was still writhing in agony.

“We have to let her rest and let the fortress do its magic. I’ll find you somewhere safe to lay low and go and check on National City.”

“Are Alex and Sam okay?”, Lena asked.

“When Alex contacted me she said they were safe and I needed to get to Supergirl immediately. She will be okay. Let’s get you somewhere warmer.”

Lena took Kara’s hand.

“I won’t leave her.”

“The fortress is completely inhospitable and there is nothing you can do for her right now.”

“I’m sorry Superman…I can’t leave her.”

Clark could see how much Lena cared. He gave her a sad smile and supportive pat on the back.

“Supergirl is the strongest person I know. She will be okay.”

“Thank you.”

“You care about her a lot don’t you?”, Clark asked thoughtfully.

“I do. I love her. We’ve been fighting but that all seems so stupid now. You go and check on National City and make sure Alex and Sam are okay. I’ll be just fine with Kara.”

Clark looked surprised.

“You know?”

“That’s what we were fighting about.”

“Been there. You know…this is a hard life to balance. Kara and I have both had to keep this secret from the people we love but it is a very special thing to be brought into her confidence. Unfortunately, it’s a gift and a burden. You now know something that puts you in danger. Please try and understand. She is the most honest, generous, and caring person I’ve ever known and she clearly cares about you if she brought you here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve been hit with kryptonite…usually by your brother and it brings me to my knees. I can’t think or speak…everything shuts down. If she flew you here, she overcame a pain I cannot possibly imagine.”

Lena smiled as tears flowed from her eyes and down her cheeks.

“Thank you Superman.”

“Call me Clark.”

Lena looked at Clark and took in what he said.

“Wait…Clark Kent?”

He flashed Lena his signature smile. 

“I’d appreciate it if you would keep my secret as well. It’s a hard thing trusting someone with the last name Luthor but if Kara trusts you so do I.”

“Of course.”

“I’d better go. There are some supplies from the last National City disaster over there in the corner. There should be some blankets, water and maybe a little food. I’ll get back to you two as soon as I can.”

Lena put her hands on Kara’s. 

“Thank you Clark.”

“You’re welcome Ms. Luthor.”

“Please…call me Lena.”

Clark gave her a nod and a wink and flew off.

Lena walked over to the supplies and grabbed some blankets and some water. She returned to Kara’s side and covered her with a blanket.

“I don’t even know if you get cold but this feels right.”

Lena wrapped the other blanket around herself and drank some water. It was mostly ice. Clark wasn’t wrong about the conditions in the fortress but there was no way she would ever leave Kara’s side.

She moved a hand to Kara’s cheek. Kara moaned in pain. Lena started to weep. Her tears fell onto Kara’s face. She wiped them away. 

“I am so sorry Kara. This was all my fault. My insane family, my stupid kryptonite, my anger. I love you Kara. I love you so much. Please don’t die. I need you to hear me.”

Lena leaned down and kissed Kara’s forehead. 

She climbed onto the table next to Kara and held her gently. She made sure they were both covered with blankets and closed her eyes. She laid her head down on Kara’s shoulder and prayed that Kara would live to hear her apology.

***

When Kara opened her eyes she was dazed. She felt like she was hit by a dump truck. She looked around and remembered where she was. She felt the weight of someone’s body wrapped around her own. She felt a searing pain in her chest but she didn’t mind. She looked over and saw Lena, fast asleep. Kara was so happy. It reminded her of that night in Lena’s office. 

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed her hair gently. Lena stirred. When her eyes opened and she saw Kara smiling at her she beamed. 

“You’re awake! Are you okay?”

Kara gave her a nod. 

“Are you in pain?”

“You’re smiling at me. I can’t feel pain when I see you smile.”

Lena realized she was putting too much weight on Kara. She was injured after all. Lean hopped off the table.

“Please…don’t go”, Kara pleaded with her. 

Lena smiled and moved close to her. She took Kara’s hands in her own and kissed them.

“I was so scared Kara.”

“I’m sorry you were so worried. Did Superman come?”

“He did.”

“Why are you still here? This is no place for you.”

“I wasn’t going to leave you. My place is by your side.”

Kara moved her hand to Lena’s face and rubbed her cheek.

“I missed you SO much. You have no idea. Seeing that look of hatred in your eyes…it was more agonizing than getting hit by Lex’s crazy weapons.”

“Let’s get something straight…I love you…I’m still mad but I never hated you. I just need time to process all of this. Clark was really kind. He tried to explain what you are going through.”

“Clark?”

“Yeah…like I said…we talked.”

“Lena, I know you may never forgive me but I need you to know how sorry I am.”

“I heard what you said to Ruby.”

“What?”

“At the party. I saw you run off and I was worried. When you and Ruby started talking I stayed in the shadows. I’m sorry I eavesdropped but it helped to hear where you were coming from.”

“I meant what I said. I’d rather die than cause you the pain.”

“Kara…it’s me that should be apologizing to you. You tried to tell me that the kryptonite could be turned on you or Superman and I didn’t want to listen. I was so afraid of not being able to fight others I ignored what the kryptonite could do to you. I really thought it was completely secured and I swear I was going to destroy it. Why did you jump in front of me?”

“Because I love you with all my heart Lena. I have never loved anyone more.”

Lena smiled at Kara, her eyes glistening with tears.

“I love you too….so much.”

The sounds of Superman landing outside interrupted their moment. 

He walked in briskly. He smiled when he saw Kara talking. 

“Hey Kara…how are you feeling?”

Kara sat up with Lena’s help. 

“Better. How’s National City?”

“They are on high alert. The DEO is spread across the city.”

“Alex? Sam and Ruby? Are they okay?”

“Everyone is good. Alex wanted you to know everyone is safe.”

“What about Lex and Lillian?”

“Lex and I had one of our “talks” but they got away again. Whatever technology they are using invades all the senses and by the time the shock has worn off they have the upper hand. They have been trying to find Lena but yesterday they started randomly attacking civilians trying to smoke you and Lena out.”

Kara sat up fully and started to get up from the table. 

“Let’s go get them”, Kara said with a strained voice.

“Kara…no…you’re too weak. You can’t”, Lena begged.

“Yeah Kara…maybe you should let me handle this one.”

Kara pushed the blanket off of her, stood up and puffed out her chest.

“Let’s end this. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? 

“National City needs us. Lena…we will get you somewhere safe.”

“Nonsense. Where you go, I go. Besides I need to get you and Clark the new gift I’ve been working on for Supergirl.”

“Gift?”

“It’s a new kryptonite resistant material.”

“I don’t understand. How long were you working on this?”

“Months.”

“But didn’t you hate Supergirl at that point?”

“I never hated you Kara. Even then, I wanted to keep you safe.”

Kara smiled at Lena.

“I guess it’s time to head home.”

“After you ladies?”

Lena looked at Kara and smiled. 

“Would you like to ride in my arms?”, Kara asked with a wink.

“Sure.”

Kara picked Lena up and they flew through the sky back to National City. Kara was still feeling some pain from her wounds but having Lena in her arms was all she needed to heal.

***

Kara and Clark flew straight to the DEO.

The second Kara’s feet touched the ground Alex had her arms wrapped around her neck. 

“Are you okay?”, Alex asked checking for wounds.

“I’m good…really good”, Kara said smiling at Lena. 

Alex watched them grinning at each other and them gave them both a big smile. 

“I can see that.”

“Any word from the Luthors?”, Clark asked.

“Thank you again for getting to them Superman.”

“No need for thanks.”

“There have been three civilian attacks. They have been random, unprovoked and there was no predictable nature. They have happened at different times of the day and the targets have been random too. Thankfully Superman was able to get there in time but it will be better having you both on this.”

“We need to take Lex down once and for all”, Clark said clenching his jaw. 

“We need to take them both down. All I want to do is destroy them for what they did to you”, Lena said to Kara. 

“What’s the game plan?”, Superman asked.

“Alex, I was telling Superman and Supergirl that I have been working on a kryptonite resistant material. I know Wynn had tried before but I think this could really help with the fight again Lex and Lillian.”

Alex waved over Agent Vasquez. 

“Let’s get a team and take Ms. Luthor to L-Corp.”

“Aye Ma'am.”

“No need. I’ll take her”, Kara said with a cheerful smile.

Lena smiled back. 

“Okay but come right back and take comms. Call if you see anything. You are their number one targets right now.”

“We’ll have a much easier time flying under their radar, no pun intended”, Kara said with a snort. 

They all chuckled. It was a nice reprieve from the darkness that had blanketed their lives. 

Agent Vasquez brought Kara and Lena two earpieces. 

Kara picked Lena up and they took off into the air. 

“What’s going on between those two?”, Clark asked with a grin.

“Your cousin is in love”, Alex said with a big smile. 

***

Lena and Kara walked through the halls of L-Corp. Kara insisted on walking ahead of Lena to keep her safe. Lena held onto Kara’s hand. The building was empty since the attack.

When they got down to the lab Lena was horrified to find the place trashed and ransacked. It looked like there was a huge explosion. There was barely anything still standing. Kara held onto Lena’s hand tighter. 

“I’m so sorry Lena.”

“It’s okay. We will build again. They will not defeat us”, Lena said tensing up.

“Does this mean the material is gone?”

Lena smiled and gave Kara a wink.

“I’m not worried.”

Lena and Kara made their way through the lab. Lena placed her palm on a seemingly blank wall and a door appeared. It was all very high tech. 

There was a separate smaller lab inside with a few of Lena’s projects. She grabbed two long pieces of futuristic looking cloth. 

Lena turned around to find Kara standing there smiling. Kara reached out a hand to her. Lena knew what Kara wanted.

“Kara…you know I love you but I still need time. Please don’t be angry.”

Kara gave her a sad smile. 

“I could never be angry at you Lena. I understand you need more time.”

Lena smiled back at Kara and gave her a nod.

Kara lead the way out of the lab and down the hall. She didn’t take Lena’s hand this time. She didn’t want to push.

Kara put her arms out to pick up Lena. Lena put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and looked deep into her eyes. 

“I love flying through the air with you”, she said in almost a whisper.

Kara gave her a sad smile. 

“I used to day dream about flying with you. It means a lot to be able to share this with you.”

“It means a lot to me too.”

Kara picked Lena up and flew back towards the DEO. 

They were almost back when they saw a huge explosion and smoke.

“I think that’s Memorial Park”, Lena yelled.

“I need to get you back to the DEO and then I’ll come and deal with them.”

“Kara, please. This can’t wait. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay, but we’re calling for help. You need to stay out of sight. No heroics.”

“No heroics. I Promise.”

Kara tapped the comm in her ear.

“Alex…Alex we have a problem.”

Alex responded through the comm.

“Kara. What’s wrong?”

“Memorial park. The Luthors are here. We need backup now.”


	11. The Rage of the House of El and Potstickers

“Say again…please repeat…did you say the Luthors?”, Alex’s voice crackled through Kara’s comm.”

“Yeah Alex. The Luthors.”

“Fall back Supergirl and we’ll get there as soon as we can.”

“We don’t have time Alex. They’re attacking civilians. 

“Supergirl, you can’t go in there alone. You need backup!”

“I’m sorry Alex. I can’t wait.”

“We’ll be there as soon as we can. Superman is on his way.”

Kara flew around the backside of the park and set Lena down.

“Please stay low and out of sight.”

“I will. Come here”.

Kara was confused but obeyed Lena’s command. Lena grabbed one of the pieces of fabric and searched for a large slit. She slipped it over Kara’s head and gave her a sly grin. 

“Check this out.”

Lena grabbed the corner of the cloth and suddenly the fabric lit up bright blue and sucked onto Kara’s body. It formed itself around her chest, shoulders and back. 

Kara looked at Lena shocked. 

“Wow! What is this?”

“It’s a self-locking kryptonite-resistant material that will protect you from the effects of most kryptonite weapons. It works like Kevlar. You’ll feel some pressure if you get hit but that should be the extent of the damage. It’s only a prototype but it has been tested extensively. 

“Thank you Lena.”

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara’s cheek. She kept her cheek pressed to Kara’s for just a second. 

“Be safe.”

“I will. You too”, Kara said sincerely.

Kara flew out into the courtyard and landed a few hundred feet away from Lex and Lillian. They were firing their weapons indiscriminately into clusters of terrified civilians. Kara flew over and pushed a statute down to block the Luthor’s shots. The civilians ran away and found cover. 

Clark flew over and Lena waved him down. She outfitted him with her new material. He gave her an appreciative nod and flew off to assist Kara.

Kara and Clark met in the center of the square and started targeting Lex and Lillian with their heat vision and cold breath. Lex and Lillian fired dozens of volleys at them from their strange kryptonite laser weapons. Kara and Clark took multiple hits. They felt the tension Lena mentioned when they were hit but they were able to rally without an issue. 

Lex and Lillian were both confused.

There was a loud boom and a sudden bright light that pierced everyone’s senses. 

“It’s happening again”, Kara shouted to Clark. 

By the time the effects wore off Lex had grabbed the projectile gun and was taking aim at a still dazed Kara. Lena saw Lex take aim and she knew the fabric wouldn’t protect them from the blade-like projectiles.

She ran out from behind the bush and screamed at the top of her lungs to Lex and Lillian “STOP THIS!” She waved her arms in the air to get their attention.

Lex and Lillian turned their attention to Lena. They raised their weapons and smiled. 

Clark flew towards them and knocked their guns out of their hands but not before one of the projectiles hit Lena in the arm. Kara flew to her side. 

“LENA!”, Kara screamed. 

Lena held her arm. A little blood trickled through her fingers. 

Kara picked Lena up in her arms and flew her safely behind the bushes. She set her down gently and caressed her cheek. 

“Are you okay?”, Kara asked shaken to her core. 

Lena smiled through the pain. 

“I’m okay…It’s just a graze.”

Kara grabbed Lena’s chin and kissed her forehead. She flew off with a rage in her heart she had never felt before. 

As Clark flew through the sky trying to avoid their hits, Kara flew with all of her energy directly at Lex. He had retrieved his weapon and tried to aim it at her but she was coming in too fast. 

Normally, Kara held back when she was fighting and she always considered the consequences of her actions. Not this time. 

She flew hard at Lex, knocked the weapon out of his hand and picked him up off the ground. Her eyes went red and her body shook with a fury that raged from her core. She threw him down on the ground so hard that the sound of his bones breaking echoed through the square. Kara went to grab him again but Clark cried out.

“NO! Don’t let them do this to you.” 

Lex moaned. 

Lillian screamed. “Lex NO!” 

She lifted her gun and aimed it at Kara. Clark let out a huge burst of cold breath and knocked the gun out of Lillian’s hands. 

Kara bolted towards Lillian and grabbed her by the neck. She wanted to kill them both for hurting Lena so much. Not just the scratch on her arm but all of the terror they had caused her since she was a child. Alex and the DEO team arrived just in time. 

Alex yelled out to Kara. 

“Kara! It’s over!”

Kara looked over at Lena behind the bushes. She loved Lena and she knew even though her family had harmed her terribly, she couldn’t be the one to murder them in cold blood. She flew down and handed Lillian over to Alex, 

“Lock her away and throw away the key.”

Clark peeled Lex off the ground and he moaned again. He walked over and threw him into the back of the DEO van. He groaned in agony.

Lillian screamed. “He needs medical attention. Please.”

Clark grabbed Lillian and tossed her into the back of the van hard. 

The House of El had found their reckoning.

Clark closed the back of the van hard and sealed it with his heat vision. 

Clark put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

“I’ll come with you and keep an eye on them. I’m not letting them out of my sight.”

“Thanks Superman”, Alex said patting him on the back. 

Kara walked over to Lena and picked her up in her arms.

“Are you okay?”, Kara asked with tears in her eyes.

Lena caressed her face.

“I’m good. Don’t worry. Are you okay?”

Kara gave her a sad smile and nodded.

Alex walked over to Kara and Lena. 

“You two doing alright?”

“Lena needs medical attention Alex”, Kara said with a little desperation in her voice.

“I’m okay…really.”

Alex waved over the paramedics. 

“What are you going to do with them?”, Lena asked Alex.

“We have a new secure holding facility that will keep them secure once and for all.”

Alex turned to Superman.

“Can I get your assistance with a prisoner escort Superman?”

“No problem Alex.”

***

The clock in the conference room read 11:58 pm.

“Weird day.”, Alex said.

“Not the weirdest day we’ve had”, Kara said as she grabbed a potsticker with her chopsticks. 

“I think we can all agree this isn’t even the 10th weirdest day we’ve had”, Clark said shoving an entire steamed dumpling into his mouth. 

“This is definitely the weirdest dinner I’ve ever had”, Lena said looking around the DEO conference room table at Superman, Supergirl and Alex dressed in her black combat gear. They were all disheveled and covered in dust and dirt.

They all shared a chuckle. 

“Definitely an odd tableau”, Alex said laughing harder.

“So, what did you do with Lex and Lillian”, Kara asked.

Superman smiled at Alex. 

“Oh don’t worry. They’re VERY secure”, Clark said with a wink. 

Alex smiled and nodded.

“Yeah…they’re never getting out.”

“I just worry that they will keep planning. Prison has never stopped either of them from coming up with a new and nefarious plan”, Lena said concerned. 

“Oh don’t worry. Unless your mother can plan with a stack of romance novels I don’t think you have anything to worry about. They don’t even have access to a pen and paper.”

“Romance novels?”, Lena asked laughing. 

“How’s your arm feeling Lena?”, Kara asked. 

“Not bad. The dermal regeneration patches I gave the DEO really help with the pain and the healing.”

Kara grabbed two more potstickers. Lena watched Kara eat and smiled. 

“I love how much you love potstickers”, Lena said focusing solely on Kara.

Kara literally had two potstickers in her mouth at the same time. She gave Lena an embarrassed smile.

“Only you could make eating potstickers adorable.”

Everyone at the table watched their exchange in a bit of an entertained awe. 

Lena realized she was being watched and pushed her plate away. She sat back in her chair and yawned. 

“I think I should head home and get some sleep.”

“Do you need a ride home?”, Alex asked speaking to Lena but looking at Kara.

“No pressure Lena”, Kara said looking annoyed at Alex.

“No…I think it would be really nice…if you wouldn’t mind.”

Kara tried not to look too excited. 

“Of course I don’t mind”, she said with a sweet smile. 

Kara stood up. Lena looked up at Kara and took her in. She surveyed her long curly blonde locks and her beautiful curves. 

“Shall we?”, Kara asked putting a hand out to Lena.

Lena stood up and smiled at the group. 

“Thank you all for your help. Superman, it was a pleasure…really meeting you. Thank you for everything. Alex, this goes without saying but thank you for everything you have done and everything you do. You’re always amazing.”

Alex stood up and wrapped her arms around Lena. Lena gave Alex a squeeze and stepped back. 

Kara leaned over and grabbed Lena in her arms. She walked out onto the balcony and took off into the air. 

Clark looked at Alex. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile like that.”

Alex nodded as she watched Kara and Lena disappear into the night sky. 

“That smile belongs exclusively to Lena.”

***

The night air was chilly. Lena pressed her face to Kara’s chest and held on tight. She closed her eyes and rested easy in her arms. 

Kara landed just outside of Lena’s apartment building and set Lena down gently.

They stood there smiling nervously. 

_What could I possibly say? ___

____

____

“So…”, Kara said nervously.

“Thank you for …well everything Kara.”

“Lena, I want you to know that I respect your need for time and space. I will give you everything you need.”

Kara and Lena stood close together.

Lena put a hand on Kara’s chest.

“Thank you for understanding. This is all just a lot to unpack. You know the whole you being my best friend slash superhero thing is just going to take me a beat to wrap my head around. I kind of feel like I just met you. Is that weird?”

“No…it’s not weird. I have always given you as much information as I could but there are things I’ve always wanted to share with you. Will you promise me two things?”

“Of course.”

“Promise me if you need me…”

“You know I’ll call.”

“What’s the second thing?”

“When and if you want to know more about me…the real me…let me know. I want to tell you everything if you’ll let me.”

“I would like that…when I’m ready. I promise to give you the chance.”

“You know…since the day we met I’ve had this strange compulsion to be by your side. I would search for any reason I could just to be near you. My deepest desire was to find ways to make you smile. That goal hasn’t changed.”

Lena reached up and caressed Kara’s cheek. She gave her a sweet smile. 

“Just give me some time.”

“I will. I should let you get some rest. I’ll say good night for now.”

“Good night.”

Lena turned around and walked towards her apartment. Kara stood and watched her go. She wanted to make sure she got inside safely. Kara could feel her heart grow a little colder and a little sadder with each step Lena took away from her.

Just before Lena reached the door, she turned around and ran back to Kara. She threw her arms around Kara’s neck and held her close.

“Thank you for wanting to make me smile.”

Kara moved her hands to Lena’s back and closed her eyes. She had no idea when she would hold her again so she wanted to take in every moment she could. 

Lena pulled back and gave her a smile. She turned around and walked back to her apartment quickly. 

Kara stood there frozen by her heartbreak. It was almost harder to see her go than the night Lena discovered her secret. That night she knew she could hover high above and protect Lena. Now she knew to respect Lena’s wishes, she had to walk away and give her peace while she searched her heart for forgiveness.


	12. Paradise Found

An unmarked tanker floated over the choppy waves of the barren sea.

Inside, forty heavily armed DEO agents stood around a large split plexiglass jail cell. The two cells were separated by a large opaque wall. On one side Lex Luthor laid in a hospital bed, wrapped in a full body cast moaning in agony.

On the other side, Lillian sat reading a crappy romance novel. She looked over at the side table next to the bed and saw nothing but other crappy romance novels. She carefully closed the cover of the book and surveyed the cover. She screamed and threw the book against the wall of the cell.

“Why don’t you just kill us? This is worse than death!”

Lex groaned and passed out.

The DEO guards stood at attention and were completely unaffected by the Luthor’s dramatics.

***

Kara walked along a beautiful suburban street. It still amazed Kara that Alex had moved out of her little apartment and into a proper home for her new family. The night was perfect and clear. Kara knew that Lena was still taking her time working through her feelings but she was looking forward to seeing her nonetheless.

They had spoken on the phone a few times but Kara hadn’t seen Lena in almost a month. She felt a heaviness on her chest that she hoped would be released seeing Lena’s smile.

Their last interaction had ended on a positive note but Kara knew better than to push or hope for too much. She did hope that their last call had brought Lena more answers and more peace but she was willing to take everything one step at a time.

Kara marveled at her good fortune when she saw Lena walking towards her from the opposite direction. Lena flashed Kara her sweetest smile. They were both carrying gifts.

They walked towards each other grinning.

They stopped short of each other by a few feet.

“Hi”, Lena said with a sparkle in her eyes.

“Hi”, Kara said back with a nervous smile.

“Housewarming gift?”, Lena asked pointing at the bag.

Kara nodded.

“How have you been”, Kara asked cautiously.

“Miserable”, Lena said with a little smile.

Kara was confused.

“Miserable? Why?”

“Missing you”, Lena said sweetly.

A blushed danced over Kara’s cheeks.

The front door to the house opened and Ruby ran outside. She grabbed them both and gave them a huge hug.

Alex and Sam appeared on the front porch smiling and holding hands.

“Welcome to our new home!”, Ruby exclaimed happily.

Ruby grabbed each of their hands and walked them up the front walk.

The women all exchanged hugs and hellos. Lena and Kara handed their gifts to Alex and Sam.

Kara walked into the home and she could feel the warmth and love of their new family.

“It’s perfect Alex. Absolutely perfect”, Kara said.

Sam waved them in.

“Please come in. Does anyone want something to drink?”

“I’d love a glass of wine but only if I can help”, Lena said with a smile.

Sam gave her a cheerful nod.

“Hey Rubes, do you want to go put some music on? Try the Family Dinner playlist”, Sam said.

“Sure!”, Ruby said running off skipping.

“Come on Lena…let’s go grab some drinks.”

Sam looked over at Alex and she smiled. She grabbed Alex’s neck and pulled her close. She kissed her gently on the lips and caressed her cheek.

“Sorry guys…we have a lot of catching up to do. I just can’t help myself”, Sam said with a sly grin.

Kara and Lena looked at each other and shared a tender moment of their own.

“Come on Kar, I’ll show you the back yard.”

Alex and Kara walked towards the back of the house. Kara looked back at Lena with longing in her heart.

They walked outside and the backyard was gorgeous. They had lush green grass, a small pool and tons of brightly colored flowers. The backyard was lit by a canopy of globe lights. Everything seemed to sparkle.

Alex led the way onto a huge wraparound deck. There was comfortable seating for a plethora of guests but tonight it was just a family dinner.

Alex gave Kara a jab and whispered.

“So…you two seem flirty tonight.”

Kara looked around to make sure the coast was clear and whispered.

“When I saw her I thought my heart would explode. I really need to play it cool. Please help me be cool.”

“Sorry Kar, you’re absolutely hopeless when it comes to Lena.”

“Alex…come on.”

“Any updates?”

“She told me she was miserable because she missed me.”

“Nice.”

“I can’t screw this up.”

“Kara, I saw the way she looked at you. You’re not screwing anything up.”

Sam, Lena and Ruby walked out onto the deck.

Lena set down a tray of drinks.

“My God you two. This backyard is breathtaking”, Lena said surveying the beauty.

“We figured we could have some drinks and then we’ll get the food on the grill, Alex said watching Kara try to keep her cool.”

“Sounds good”, Lena said unable to take her eyes off Kara.

Ruby set up the outdoor speakers and began to play music. It was a mix of soft romantic songs. It was clear there was some purpose behind the selections.

The night was clear and breezy. The night sky was blanketed with stars. The sparkle from the lights cast an almost magical glow all around them.

Sam and Alex sat down across from Lena and Kara. Ruby sat at the head of the table.

“This house is so wonderful you guys. Thanks for the invite”, Kara said.

“We’re really happy to have you guys here. We want to make this a regular thing”, Sam said looking at Ruby.

“Definitely. We have to get together for family dinner” Ruby said beaming.

Kara smiled at Alex and grabbed her hand. She felt like they were all a little more at peace having this beautiful place to gather.

Lena wrapped one arm around Ruby and gave her a hug.

“I like the idea of family dinner. It’s nice to have a family that isn’t actively trying to kill me.”

They all shared a chuckle. Kara looked over at Lena. In that light she looked so beautiful it took Kara’s breathe away. Lena looked at Kara and smiled. They only had eyes for each other.

Sam looked at Kara and Lena. She could sense that they needed some time together.

“Hey Rubes…Alex…why don’t we go grab the food and get the grill going?”

Sam gave Alex and Ruby a wink and they got up quickly.

Kara and Lena sat there surprised. They had drifted off to their own little world and were shocked back to reality.

“Can we help?”, Kara asked trying to snap out of it.

“No!”, Sam and Alex said in unison with happy smiles as the three of them disappeared.

Kara and Lena looked at each other and everything else around them floated away once more. A sweet romantic song played in the background.

Lena leaned in a little and whispered in Kara’s ear.

“I missed you so much.”

Kara moved a little closer.

“I missed you too Lena”, Kara said sweetly.

Lena moved in closer.

“I don’t need anymore time….I really miss you.”

Kara moved closer.

“I don’t want you to take anymore time.”

“I wish we could finish that dance”, Lena said pressing her lips to Kara’s ear.

Kara sat there for just a moment taking in the feeling of Lena’s lips against her ear. She closed her eyes for just a split second and then jumped up from the table.

“I’ll be right back.”

Lena looked very confused but gave her a nod and smiled.

Kara ran into the house and found Alex, Sam and Ruby.

Alex could see the urgency in Kara’s eyes.

“Is everything okay Kar?”

“I need to run an errand.”

“An errand?”, Sam asked.

“Well…Lena and I need to….”

Sam put a hand on Kara’s shoulder and grinned.

“No need to explain Kar.”

“Errand?”, Ruby asked.

“I’ll explain later”, Alex said giving Ruby’s shoulder a little pat.

“Get out of here”, Sam said with an encouraging push.

“I love you guys”, Kara said giving them all a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kara headed out the front door, checked her surroundings and flew through the air.

Lena sat outside at the table completely unaware Kara had flown off.

***

Lena walked around the back yard waiting for Kara to return. The night air was perfect. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her stomach. Kara held her close and pressed her lips to Lena’s neck.

Lena turned around and smiled at Kara.

“Where did you run off to?”, Lena asked.

Kara gave Lena her sweetest and most disarming smile.

“Dance with me?”

Lena gave Kara a surprised grin and took her hand. The music was faint but there was still a beat.

She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. Instead of Kara wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist she bent over and picked up Lena in her arms.

Lena let out a giggle.

“What’s going on?”

Kara just gave her a wink and took off into the night sky.

Kara landed on the hill behind the old strawberry field in National City park. She set Lena down gently. The view was spectacular. They could see every light in National city. Lena looked around. She saw a small table with two candles already lit. There was a boom box on the ground.

Kara moved to the boom box and hit a button. Romantic music started to play. She took off her glasses and let down her hair.

“Old school?”

“I tried to work those darn wireless speakers and I couldn’t figure it out. Clearly, I’m not a tech wizard like you.”

“I like it”, Lena said grinning. “You bring different talents to the table.”

Lena gave Kara an alluring smile and put her hands out beckoning her forward. Kara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her very close. Their lips were only centimeters apart. They began to sway with the music.

“What’s all this?”, Lena asked in a whisper.

She moved one of her hands to Kara’s chest. Kara loved the feeling of Lena’s hand on her chest. It brought her unspeakable comfort.

“Our first dance. I wanted it to be in your favorite place in the world. I know you love the painting but I thought it would be nice…”, Kara trailed off.

Lena was so touched a tear fell from her eyes and down her cheek.

“Are you okay?”, Kara asked concerned.

“I’m better than okay. I love you so much Kara Danvers. I love you so much my heart feels like it might explode.”

“I totally said that to Alex earlier! Kara said beaming. “We can’t let that happen.”

Lena put a hand to Kara’s cheek. She had never seen her like this before. Her beautiful long blonde locks flowing in the breeze, her face completely unencumbered by her glasses. She realized that she was really seeing the woman she loved for the first time.

Kara took Lena’s hand.

“God, you’re beautiful”, Lena said bright eyed.

“So…I should introduce myself. My name is Kara Zor-El. I’m from the planet Krypton and I am totally, completely, hopelessly in love with the woman standing in front of me.”

Lena moved her hands to Kara’s cheeks.

“My name is Lena Kieran Luthor and I love you so much I feel like I’ll break when you’re not near me. Oh and I think I’m in love with an alien.”

“No way”, Kara replied with a giggle. “Quite the contrast from our first meeting,”

“So Kara Zor-El, where is your favorite place on the planet…or I guess the universe for you?”

“Well…if you had asked me a few weeks ago I would have said the couch in your office. All of my favorite moments happened there. That night I held you in my arms…well I had never been happier in all my life.”

“So something changed?”

“When I was away from you I realized something…”

“What was that?”, Lena asked.

“I realized that the need to be near you wasn’t just emotional. There is a line that ties your heart to mine and it has been there since the day we met. If you asked me where in the world I’m happiest…it’s where you are…where your heart rests. Paradise isn’t some beautiful island with palm trees. Paradise is the feeling of you wrapped in my arms…and your smile.”

Lena put both of her hands on Kara’s chest. Her eyes glistened and sparkled.

“Kara, I don’t have the words…”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s head and caressed her hair. She moved a hand to her cheek and gently rubbed her thumb over her soft skin.

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara softly on the lips. Kara moved her other hand to Lena’s other cheek and kissed her back long and deep. Her heart raced, her pulse quickened and she felt like she could breathe for the first time in so long. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara and held her so tight her knuckles went white.

Lena leaned back for a moment and ran the side of her hand across Kara’s cheek. She moved her hand to Kara’s lips and touched them. She had tears in her eyes.

“You’re perfect”, Lena said to Kara.

“Only when I’m kissing you”, Kara said with a smile.

Kara grabbed Lena and lifted her above her. She looked deep into her eyes. She lowered Lena gently and pressed her lips to Lena’s. Their mouths searched each other desperately.

“Can I change my answer?”, Lena asked pulling away once more.

Kara smiled.

“To what?”

Lena placed both of her hands on Kara’s chest.

“My favorite place is right here.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and floated in the air. She kissed her nose and grinned. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and they kissed until their lips were sore.

***

Lena and Kara laid wrapped together on a small picnic blanket. They looked up at the night sky and took in all of the stars. They were smiling so much that their faces hurt.

Lena laid a hand on Kara’s chest and closed her eyes.

“Oh God!”, Lena said jumping up.

“What’s wrong?”, Kara asked.

“Sam, Alex and Ruby? Jesus. We’ve been gone for over two hours.”

“Don’t worry. I let them know before I left.”

“Oh good. I feel terrible that we ditched out on family dinner.”

“They’ll be more.”

“You think they’re still awake?”

“I think so.”

“Come on…I have an idea.”

***

Alex, Sam and Ruby laid on the couch together like nesting dolls watching a movie. Sam laid in Alex’s arms and Ruby laid in Sam’s arms. They all held onto each other tight. Alex leaned in and kissed Sam’s cheek. The lights were low and the movie was an old black and white film. Ruby dozed.

Sam pressed her cheek closer to Alex’s lips and whispered.

“God, I love this.”

“Me too”, Alex whispered back.

“How do you think Kara and Lena made out?”, Sam asked.

Alex let out a subdued chuckle.

“Exactly”, Alex said with a goofy grin.

“I love them together. I hope they worked everything out.”

There was a knock at the door.

Ruby awoke a bit startled but she hopped up and looked through the peephole.

“It’s Aunt Kara and Aunt Lena”, she said yawning.

Sam sat up and moved off of Alex. They stood up.

“Go ahead babe.”

Ruby opened the door and they saw Lena and Kara standing there with a bag full of ingredients to make sundaes. They both had slightly guilty looks on their faces.

“Hi”, Ruby said cheerfully.

“Sorry…we kind of got tied up….peace offering sundaes?”, Lena said.

Alex and Sam laughed and walked over.

“No need for a peace offering”, Sam said. The women shared hugs and Sam and Alex waved them inside.

Lena and Kara had a glow about them. It was like a veil had been lifted and all that was left was a peace and joy neither of them had felt in a very long time.

Sam grabbed Lena and whispered in her ear.

“So…?”

Lena gave Sam a sweet smile and she knew.

Alex looked at Kara. She looked at her smile. She looked at the brightness in her eyes and she knew found her way back to Lena.

The women laid out all of the ingredients for the sundaes and Sam grabbed dishes.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand. She looked at her and smiled. She took off her glasses and pulled the pin from her hair. She put her hand to Kara’s cheek and kissed her long and deep.

Ruby stood behind them piling toppings onto her sundae. She looked at Kara closely.

“Supergirl?”

Lena wrapped her arm around Ruby and smiled.

“Well…at least I wasn’t the last to know.”

The women laughed hysterically. Ruby continued to look amazed.

The five of them returned to the living room to watch another old movie. Alex, Sam and Ruby nested on the couch and Kara held Lena close on the loveseat. They had fought the Luthors, almost died, and ate a lot potstickers but now they were home.


	13. Epilogue: The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a month since Kara and Lena’s first kiss. Lena and Sam are returning home from a business trip abroad and Lena discovers that she has the opportunity to connect with Kara in a way she has never connected with her before. It’s like a dream come true. Everything feels perfect until Lena makes a discovery that could change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who liked the fluffy ending of Chapter 12, feel free to stop reading there. 
> 
> For those of you who were hoping for a bit more passion and intrigue, this bonus chapter is for you. Thank you all for reading, for your comments and your kudos. Your encouragement has been wonderful. This is the first piece I’ve posted and it has been a great experience. Let me know what you hope to see for Part 2. Thank you!

“Come in for a night cap?”, Sam asked Lena with a smile. 

“You know that sounds really nice. I think I’m going to need a little something to bring me down and get me to sleep. That International time change is brutal.”

“It was a really fantastic trip.”

“Thank you so much for coming with me. It was a huge success and I think the companies we met with will be great partners in our mission to expand L-Corp’s international arm.”

“Thank YOU. I got to travel to places I never thought I would go to and it was all first class. The hotels, the restaurants…it was amazing and the best part is I was doing it with my best friend.”

Lena hugged Sam and held on for a beat.

Sam tapped the ride share driver on the shoulder as he pulled up in front of the house. 

“Thanks for the ride. No need for the second stop. We’ll both be getting out here.”

They climbed out of the car and gathered their bags from the trunk. 

“Are you sure this is okay Sam? I’m sure you and Alex want to spend some quality time together.”

“Of course it is. You’re family and Alex and I will have plenty of time together.”

“Take tomorrow off and stay in bed all day. I insist.”

“I will if you will”, Sam said with a sly little smile.

Lena laughed.

“Sure”, Lena said unconvinced.

As they approached the house, they could see there were some lights on in the living room.

Sam pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

“Come in, have a few drinks and I’ll have Alex drive you home so you don’t have to get into a car with a creeper this late at night.”

“You’re so good to me”, Lena said with a grin.

“Come on inside. Let’s get you boozed up!”

Sam opened the door and was immediately met by a grinning Alex. She held a massive bunch of red roses and the biggest smile either of them had ever seen.

Lena pulled her luggage into the house and closed the door behind her.

Sam dropped her bags and leapt into Alex’s arms. She wrapped her legs around Alex’s body and kissed her passionately. They kissed like two horny teenagers for a good minute before they looked over and realized poor Lena was still standing there.

“Oh god”, I’m sorry Lena”, Sam said letting go of Alex.

“Don’t be sorry. Of course you missed each other. I’ll get out of your hair so you two can make up for lost time. Alex, I’m so sorry I had to steal her away but I really appreciate it.”

“Nonsense Lena. You have to stay. Come in and have a drink. We promise not to attack each other”, Alex said devilishly.

“Thank you…really but I should head home. Seeing you two makes me miss Kara even more than I already did and that’s a lot. I think I’ll call her and see if she’s awake.”

“She’s asleep”, Alex said cooly.

Lena’s face dropped. 

“Oh…I guess I’ll call her tomorrow”, Lena said a little deflated.

Alex smiled and grabbed Sam around the waist from behind. She popped her face over Sam’s shoulder. 

“Ask me how I know”, Alex said playfully. 

Lena was confused.

“How do you know?”

“Because she’s fast asleep in our guest room.”

“What?”, Lena asked.

“Kara is asleep in our guest room right now.”

“Is everything okay?”, Sam asked concerned. 

“A pipe burst in her apartment. She’s okay but she has to stay here for a couple days while they fix it. She got here just before dinner. We got a pizza and watched movies with Ruby. They both crashed a couple hours ago.”

Sam gave Lena a sly look. 

“Sounds like you might have that reunion sooner than you thought.”

“No…I should let her sleep and I’ll swing by tomorrow.”

“Come on. We talked about this Lena.”

“Come on Sam. That was girl talk.”

Sam turned to Alex.

“They definitely need to make up for lost time too…right?”

Alex smiled and nodded. 

“Oh I couldn’t...”, Lena started to say.

Alex smiled at her.

“We aren't the only two who have some catching up to do. Kara was hopeless without you.”

“I saw the news. She seemed so busy saving the people of National City.”

“All she did was talk about how much she loved you and how beautiful you were over the comms. She was literally punching people and getting all dreamy about your eyes. I’m asking her for a status update on a fugitive who escaped and she was telling me that your shampoo smells like peaches and cream. You were ALL she thought about.”

“That is so sweet. So…she’s right in there?”

“Yep”, Alex said with a cheerful grin. 

“Stay Lena. It’s late, you have clothes and toiletries in your luggage, and the woman you’re madly in love with and have missed desperately for two weeks is five freaking feet away.”

Lena looked towards the guest room and smiled. 

“We’re going to head upstairs”, Sam said. 

Lena gave them both a hug and a nervous grin.

***

Lena tiptoed into the guest room as quietly as she could. She and Kara had been on a few dates, spent a few romantic evenings wrapped together on the couch watching movies but they hadn’t spent a night together. 

She and Sam had spoken about it at length during their trip. Sam told her that no matter what her inhibitions were she needed to hold Kara close and never let her go. They waited too long to be together and she knew exactly how that felt.

A sliver of moonlight peaked between the curtains and allowed Lena to navigate the unfamiliar bedroom. 

She looked down at the bed and saw Kara sleeping peacefully. Her beautiful blonde curls were laid out on her pillow framing her face like an angel. 

Lena peeled back the covers. She could see Kara only wore a pair of panties and a tank top. Lena’s pulse quickened and desire ran over every nerve in her body. 

_What if she doesn’t want this? What if she wants to take it slow? But I want her. ___

____

____

Lena took off her robe. She wore a pair of silk panties and a matching silk top.

Lena very gently laid down next to Kara. She was careful enough that Kara didn’t wake but she stirred slightly and turned away. Lena laid the blanket over them and moved just a little closer to Kara. 

The room was chilly. Her body longed to be near Kara’s. Her breathe was labored and her hands shook, not from the cold but from the thought of finally being with the woman that drove her wild with every touch. 

She laid her head down gently on the empty side of Kara’s pillow. She could feel the heat from Kara’s body warming hers even from a few inches away.

Lena moved her hand gently along Kara’s neck to her earlobe. Kara moaned but did not turn around. Lena moved closer and gently caressed Kara’s arm. She moved even closer so her knees were now resting against the back of Kara’s knees. She danced her fingers gently along Kara’s outer thigh. 

Kara moaned again. Lena moved her mouth to Kara’s neck and kissed her softly and sensually. Lena pulled Kara closer so now there was no space between her and the object of her desire. 

Kara turned around and faced Lena. Her eyes were open and even in that dim light she could tell they burned with desire. She grabbed Lena’s face and kissed her madly, deeply, desperately. Lena’s hands searched Kara’s body. She moved her hand down to between Kara’s legs and caressed the inside of her thigh and sucked on her ear. Kara’s hands searched Lena’s body, grabbing and caressing her wildly. 

Kara growled and rolled on top of Lena. Her longing overcame her. She leaned down and pressed her mouth to Lena’s. She lapped at Lena’s tongue with her own. She madly searched Lena’s mouth for satisfaction but she couldn’t get enough of her.

Kara reached down and ripped off Lena’s underwear with one swift move. The silk tore like a knife through butter under Kara’s super strength. 

Lena moaned and writhed in ecstasy. She lifted Kara’s shirt up above her head and tossed it away. Lena felt Kara’s hand move between her legs. She bucked and rode Kara’s hand wildly. Kara pressed down onto Lena’s body. Lena moved her mouth to Kara’s breasts. Lena’s excitement rose, her body burned and ached for Kara. She bucked wildly and completely let go. She collapsed back onto the bed. 

Now Lena growled and flipped Kara over onto her back hard. Kara gave her an impressed smile. She grabbed Lena’s head and pulled her mouth down to her own. She wanted to devour her. Lena straddled Kara and gave her a very sensual smile. She pulled her own shirt off and threw it across the room. She didn’t want anything to come between her and Kara.

Lena lifted the blanket over her head and moved down Kara’s body. All Kara could see was Lena under the blanket. She felt the tender touch of Lena’s lips on her stomach, on her pelvic bone, on her thigh.

Kara tensed and moaned as she felt Lena move her lips to her inner thighs. She felt Lena grab her panties and yank them off. 

Kara felt Lena press her mouth between her legs and she bucked hard. She moaned in ecstasy. She was worried about making too much noise. She bit down on the corner of the bedspread as Lena pressed into her with even more passion and longing. Now it was Lena who would devour her. Kara’s entire body tensed excitedly. She grabbed the bed post and it shattered between her fingers. She fell back hard against the pillows. 

Lena moved up Kara’s body and popped her head outside of the blanket. She smiled at Kara sweetly. Kara was still biting down on the bedspread and held the the pieces of the crushed bed post in her hand. 

They both had to stifle their laughter. 

Kara removed the bedspread from her mouth and whispered. “I guess I’m buying them a new bed tomorrow.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s face and kissed her through her giggles. 

“You’re so freaking adorable”, Lena said full of love. 

Kara pulled Lena closer and wrapped her arms around her. Lena kissed her passionately, the fire of longing still burning in her heart.

“It might be safer for Alex and Sam if we take this to my place next time”, Lena said with a wink.

“Safer for their furniture for sure”, Kara replied. 

Kara gently laid down the remains of the bedpost on the floor. 

Lena laid her head down on Kara’s chest and listened to her heart. Kara caressed Lena’s back and took in every sense she could. The feel of her warm body, the smell of peaches and cream from her hair, the sound of her breath…the moment was perfect.

Lena ran a hand through Kara’s curly locks. 

They fell asleep wrapped together sharing the same soft warm pillow. 

***

A perfectly placed sliver of sun light hit Lena in the eyes. She awoke still laying on top of Kara and wrapped in her arms. Lena leaned in and kissed Kara’s lips softly. Kara opened her eyes and smiled at Lena in a way she had never seen before. Kara moved a hand to Lena’s face and kissed her lips. 

“God, you’re beautiful in the morning”, Lena said.

“So…it wasn’t all some amazing dream”, Kara said gleefully.

“Nope. I hope you didn’t mind but I couldn’t wait any longer. I missed you so much when I was gone and when Alex told me you were here….I think I went a little mad with…”

“Desire?”, Kara asked beaming. “I missed you too and oh my god…how could I possibly mind? That was the most amazing thing that has happened to me…well ever. I fell asleep longing for you. My heart actually ached. When I realized you were here it was like a gift.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and held her tight.

“How was your trip?”

“I spent every second wanting this. The trip was a huge success but I hated leaving you just a we started connecting. I missed you so much.”

“Me too. I was so useless. Alex was ready to kill me.”

“When I saw you on the news helping people I worried that I was the big dork pining for you while you were staying useful and productive.”

“Try useless and desperate. More than once I threatened to fly to wherever you were and ravage you.”

“Why didn’t you? I would have given anything to have you there. Some of the cities we visited were so romantic. I longed for you.”

“Alex told me I needed to give you and Sam some time together and she said that the two of you needed to concentrate on business.”

“I’m pretty sure Alex called Sam every night and I think some of those conversations got a little spicy. I think if she had the power of flight I would have lost Sam completely. 

“Promise me we’ll go. I want to see everything with you”, Kara said caressing Lena’s cheek. “The flight is cheap”, Kara said with a snort. 

“I have a very important question to ask you My Super…Are you hungry?”, Lena asked sweetly. 

“Starved!”, Kara said. “My Super? I like that,”

“Don’t call me your Luthor.”

“How about I call you My Heart?”

Lena grabbed Kara and kissed her long and deep. The kiss was so intense she couldn’t breathe but she just didn’t care. She could die happy. 

“Come on…let’s go see if we can find some food”, Lena said as she went to get up. 

Kara grabbed Lena and pulled her back down. She moved a hand to her head and kissed her with all of the love in her heart.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”, Lena asked.

“For loving me even though I caused you so much pain.”

“Kara, my love, My Super, the pain you caused me is gone and all I know is the love and the pleasure you have brought into my life. Come on. I’m going to eat this bedspread like you did last night if I don’t get some food in my belly.”

Kara looked embarrassed.

“We’ll add a new bedspread to the shopping list.”

Lena climbed out of the bed and stood up. Kara was speechless. Lena, standing there naked in the daylight…she was a vision.

“You know…I’ve often wanted to use my x-ray vision to see what was under those dresses but I was always a good girl.”

“Shame…if I had that power I would have used it day one”, Lena said laughing. 

***

The women put on their pajamas and made their way towards the living room. The house was eerily quiet. They found a note in the kitchen. 

We opted to let you two sleep and enjoy your day off. There’s breakfast warming in the oven and fresh juice and fruit in the fridge. We spoke to Ruby last night about Kara and she assures us that your secret is safe. We’ll be at the carnival in the park if you want to get some fresh air and meet us but no pressure if you want to stay in bed all day.

Love you both, 

Sam, Alex and Ruby

“You up for a carnival?”, Kara asked Lena.

“Normally I would say no but today I feel like letting loose and enjoying the day with my family. Besides…if we stay here you will just destroy everything in the house”, Lena said with a suggestive wink and a smile.

***

The women ate breakfast, took a long leisurely shower together and dressed for the day. Lena called a car and they headed to the furniture store and then to the carnival. They held hands as they walked up and down the aisles past stalls with games and food trying to find Sam, Alex and Ruby. 

Kara saw them standing in line waiting for a ride and waved. 

“I see them.”

Kara and Lena walked towards them when a man bumped into Kara hard. He dropped a package. Kara bent down to grab it for him. When Kara stood up to hand it to the man, she realized it had Lena’s name on it and the man was gone. 

“Lena…this package has your name on it.”

Kara handed the package to Lena. She opened the package and pulled out a stack of folded pieces of paper. 

She pulled one off the top and opened it. It was a letter. Lena looked at the letter head and gasped. It read “From the desk of Lionel Luthor.”

Lena almost choked. Her hand shook and she dropped the letter. 

Kara grabbed Lena. 

“Lena…what is it?

“My father…a letter from my father.”

“But your father is…”

“Kara…look at the date. My father died years ago.”

Kara picked up the letter off the ground and looked at the date. She gasped. 

“This is from a month ago.”

“I know.”

Kara wrapped a protective arm around Lena. 

“What does it say? Read it to me please.”

Kara read the first line aloud as Lena shook in her arms. 

_Lena, my perfect daughter, I have a terrible secret about you I must confess… ___

____

____

Lena held her breath.


End file.
